SHIELD: Operation Nationals
by NatashaBarton
Summary: A very random AU take on Clint and Natasha.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing and should technically not be allowed to write something that randomly appeared in my dreams even though I may think its bad ass the rest of the world might not agree. So I present to you a very very odd crossover well not really a cross over just a near mash up of Glee and the Avengers characters Black Widow and Hawkeye. Please read and review.

Chapter One: Encounters of the near similar kind...

Sure high school graduation had been something that occurred several years ago now all the time seemed to blur itself together five long years. It had been months since he had been discharged from the army, then weeks that he choose to go missing without telling a damn soul where he'd gone that alone drove a rift between him and Rachel to part ways. He hadn't been expecting her to have moved on so quickly but things moved quicker than usual in the large and fast paced moving city of New York City NYADA consuming her faster than even he had imagined possible.

He had changed since graduation to a man without a purpose now as he wandered the streets of his home town frowning visibly at the ground before the first snow chose this very moment to fall. He hadn't stepped out into the battle field when he got himself injured but then all the time he spent in the medical ward did seem kind of fuzzy.

"Finn?" The soft voice of an older woman reached his ears as her hand came to rest on his shoulder.

It jarred him from his thoughts the thoughts that he could have sworn belonged to someone else. "Hi Mom, sorry I didn't call you sooner. I've.. I've just been thinking about stuff lately." He offered before turning giving the woman a hug but the look in her eyes seemed to register something in his mind. Something was different about him and it wasn't just his appearance.

"Oh don't worry about it.. Come on the boys are home.. And so are your nieces." She offered giving his shoulder a squeeze before leading him home.

A new home had been built at the edge of town he had spotted it as he walked past. A beautiful red haired woman of roughly twenty-three had been making her way back inside carrying a bag of groceries. Her emerald eyes caught his own for a moment a spark firing up between them before she broke the contact and hurried on inside. Her crimson colored curls bouncing as she rushed back inside closing the door behind herself.

"Nieces?" Finn stammered arching his brow at his mother as he walked making his way towards his old home. He hadn't even thought about housing and possible career choices at least not since Rachel broke his heart.

"Yes, nieces.. Kurt and Blaine adopted twin girls Stephanie and Andria. You've really missed out while you've been gone sweet heart." His mothers voice doing little to soothe him.

"I missed out on a lot.. I know I've missed out on a lot. So you know anything about the new girl in town? Or job vacancies I can probably take?" He asked his eyes glued to the ground as he walked.

"Ahh.. You've seen Natalia then.. She a quiet girl moved in about a month ago. Works at the high school as part of the History teacher and volunteers her time with the Glee group after school." She managed as they approached the door. "Everyone will be thrilled your home.." She added with a warm smile.

"You think so?"He asked his eyes closed for a moment the nagging feeling in the back of his mind telling him he wasn't who he thought he was ringing clearly. 'Clint..Clint, can you hear me?' The soft feminine voice filled his mind for a moment causing his heart to stop.

"Finn, are you feeling okay? Of course everyone will be happy..." His mother soothed as she opened the door Burt beaming at both of them before pulling in his stepson into the house for a hug.

"You've sure as hell grown some since the last I saw you.. Filled out into a good man right?" Burt teased before leaving Finn to handle the new onslaught of attacks by family.

Time seemed to have stopped and he couldn't help but feel as if this was perfectly okay. He could live a lie even though he still had no clue as to what it was. 'Clint..Clint, promise you'll get better.' The voice echoed in his mind closing his eyes to muffle it only in time to brace himself from the hugs of two little five year old girls. "I knew I was a ladies man but twins?" He teased only to hear Kurt laugh in the back ground. 'I can handle this..' He thought with a soft sigh.

Natasha had been shocked to see him again so soon. Her heart pounded rapidly in her chest as she caught his cool silver gaze from a distance. Fury had told her he was converted into a sleeper agent his memories suppressed as he was forced to take on a life that wasn't his own in hopes to foil something possibly going down in small town Lima Ohio that could potentially jeopardize the world.

She wanted to laugh in Fury's face when he told her his reasonings behind separating the world's best pair of assassins. The red head quickly countered that it would be best for her to go undercover and assist Barton should the need arise choosing to become Natalia Rushman. She resisted the urge to go with Barton to piss Fury off since she had been busy lurking in the shadows since his return to main stream.

Sure Coulson followed him during his outings in the mountains, Hill monitored events in New York City, and here she lingered in the small town trying to get to know people. Making friends and making sure to hell that she blended in.

As she closed her door her back pressed to the cool wood as her knees shook. He didn't recognize her. He couldn't pick up their silent exchanges like before her heart slowly sinking. "Clint.. You should have said no.." She hissed as she raised her hand to her face.

The file resting in the counter of her kitchen read: Finn Hudson.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing and should technically not be allowed to write something that randomly appeared in my dreams even though I may think its bad ass the rest of the world might not agree. So I present to you a very very odd crossover well not really a cross over just a near mash up of Glee and the Avengers characters Black Widow and Hawkeye. Please read and review. Also, I don't own any of the music used in these fictions.

Chapter Two: New Facility

It had taken him a few weeks to adjust and even a few more nights to actually type up his application. The blonde man had been more annoyed with himself then usual as his dreams haunted him throughout the night. He had taken lives and he couldn't remember the reasoning behind it all as he now stared up at the ceiling waiting for the alarm clock to buzz loudly by his ear. It was ridiculous the soft female voice that echoed a name that didn't belong to him seemed to grow louder and louder every night.

At least he had an interview at the High School as a substitute later that morning, not something he was jazzed about but far better than flipping burgers in the meantime. The alarm finally went off only to be instantly silenced by the quick movement of his hand. He wiped the sleep from his eyes and made movements to get up it was now or never.

She had been up for hours doing her regular morning routine of jumping jacks and kicks. Never a dull day for the crimson haired assassin as she wiped the sweat from her brow. The cell phone resting on the counter buzzing to life causing her to scowl at the sound that filled the air, 'AC/DC- Highway to Hell' blared loudly.

"What do you want Stark?" She growled out softly trying to calm her nerves as she turned on the hot water pot to make her morning tea.

"Natalia is that really anyway to talk to your brother? I mean Bruce, Steve, and myself are coming to assist in Project Nerd. I mean we do miss Legolas.. But not as much as you do." He taunted smirking on the other end only to allow the small silence to be heard where the others groaned.

"What do you mean by brother? Why the hell is Fury sending the whole earth team in?!" She snapped her voice not loud but it still sounded deadly.

There seemed to be the sounds of a stuggle on the other side only to hear a much more saner and calmer voice on the line. "Miss. Romanov, we consider agent Barton a friend. We requested to assist this mission because it would bring all of you home sooner. Doctor Banner is willing to work the hospital as a medical doctor since he has the experience. I have considered to work at the community college as a History teacher. Tony who actually was willing to change his appearance... Ummm will be working at the same school as you as a science teacher who happens to be your brother..."

"Nathaniel Rushman. It's a pleasure to see you again baby sis!," Tony's voice could be heard announcing her new fate.

Natasha growled swearing in Russian before composing herself. "You are going to have to find a place of your own no Stark towers here..." She warned as she poured the hot water into her mug frowning.

"We already have that taken care of Natalia" Steve offered her alias sounding odd on his tongue.

"Good.. I have to get ready for school. See you guys for lunch then?" She asked chewing her lip.

"Nope, you'll just be stuck with me princess!" Tony called out.

She wanted to hit him or possibly break one of his legs... Time would tell what happened to him later.

Sure enough it was time for her shower to change and head out for the day.

Finn had been nervous as he stepped through the old doors to the high school he should have been hit with the sense of familiarity but wasn't feeling it at all. He sighed making his way to the principals office knocking on the door to notice that a pair of people were already inside with him.

In the glass window the man gestured for him to enter and join the small group inside. "Ahh Mister Hudson.. Welcome back to Lima. Let me introduce you to our newest staff member, Nathaniel Rushman, brother of Miss. Natalia Rushman of our English and Music department."

His eyes froze on Natalia as if trying to connect dots that should have been as he held out his hand to her. Her own smaller one reaching for his giving it a firm yet gentle shake as she smiled at him. "Hello, Mr. Hudson, I do hope to encourage you to help me with my after school project... The Glee club needs a little work." She offered her eyes falling to the ground quickly.

"Natty, don't be shy.. You have the voice of a dove.. I'm sure with a little more man power your little group will succeed. I heard actually we saw the trophy and awards the group received while you we're a student. It's quiet impressive." Nathaniel offered with a cheeky smile as he grabbed his sister for a hug. "I should get going.. I mean young minds to mold."

Natalia had looked pale as her brother walked away leaving him and her alone for a moment the principal long since vanished. "So.. Uhh.. You need help with your group?"

Natalia looked up at him nodding for a moment. "We need some inspiration.. I don't think anything I've provided them was mind jogging enough." She offered with a shrug. "I have a break period if you would like to look over some music with me.."

"That... That sounds like a plan." He offered with a smile she seemed familiar the only constant he might have had even though they just met. Even her brother seemed slightly familiar.

((Wonderwall - Boyce Avenue))

Natalia had smirked as she held the printed lyrics up highlighted in two colors to make it into a duet. "What about this one?" She asked softly as she held his copy out to him.

"We are going to need music.." Finn countered only to be rudely interrupted but her brother's appearance.

"I've got that handled genius... Now start singing or I'll show them true art."

Natalia rolled her eyes as she stepped away from her desk to sit on top of the piano. "Today is gonna be the day. That they're gonna throw it back to you

By now you should've somehow, Realized what you gotta do. I don't believe that anybody..Feels the way I do about you now." Her voice sweet in the air as she looked at him her green eyes meeting his for a moment.

He wanted to freeze and not say a word but the need to impress her was overwhelming. "Backbeat, the word was on the street, That the fire in your heart is out, I'm sure you've heard it all before, But you never really had a doubt I don't believe that anybody...Feels the way I do about you now." His eyes glued to hers a smile on his lips.

Natalia felt her face tinge a shade of pink averting her gaze from his as she continued. "And all the roads we have to walk are winding.."

This was a new game something he didn't mind doing as he took a few steps towards her his voice still filling the air. "And all the lights that lead us there are blinding.."

Natalia had long since shut her eyes hoping to block out the world for a moment her part of the song leaving her lips."There are many things that I would like to say to you but I don't know how.."

Finn grinned singing his words as he took her hands gently in his."Because maybe you're gonna be the one that saves me and after all, You're my wonderwall."

'If you only knew Barton..' Natasha thought with a sigh before continuing her verse her eyes fluttering open to meet his gaze. "Today was gonna be the day but they'll never throw it back to you, By now you should've somehow realized what you're not to do. I don't believe that anybody feels the way I do about you now."

The uniquely Clint smirk shined brightly at her as he held her hands in his knowing it was probably irritating her. "And all the roads that lead you there were winding and all the lights that light the way are blinding, There are many things that I would like to say to you but I don't know how."

Natasha had returned his smile still trying to free her hands from his hold. If Clint Barton wanted something he would get it and it seemed that little part of him still wanted her despite the heart break he just had. She continued to sing. "I said maybe you're gonna be the one that saves me, and after all, You're my wonderwall."

"I said maybe.." He managed giving her hands an affectionate squeeze. He felt like he was finally where he belonged.

Her eyes flickered up to his her final part slipping from her lips, the need to kiss him coursing through her system but she fought the urge. Not wanting to give her cover up and be replaced. "You're gonna be the one that saves me and after all, You're my wonderwall.."

'Tasha..' His mind thought slowly drawing a past memory. The red head across from him holding his hands tightly pleading for him to fight. "I said maybe you're gonna be the one that saves me, you're gonna be the one that saves me.. You're gonna be the one that saves me." He concluded his face close to her's as she pulled back a frown gracing his features only to hear the clearing of a man's throat.

"Umm... That was great but work on the PDA thing before doing that for the little group of teenagers." Nathaniel taunted as he patted his sister on the shoulder. "You don't mind me hijacking lover boy do you?" He asked.

Natalia felt her face heat up as she shrugged looking at Finn. Her Clint was still in there. "Ummm... I'm sure Mr. Hudson wouldn't mind.. I'll meet you both for lunch then.."

Finn had been frowning at first when she was sending him away but at the mention of Lunch he beamed in her direction. "See you then Natalia."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing and should technically not be allowed to write something that randomly appeared in my dreams even though I may think its bad ass the rest of the world might not agree. So I present to you a very very odd crossover well not really a cross over just a near mash up of Glee and the Avengers characters Black Widow and Hawkeye. Please read and review. Also, I don't own any of the music used in these fictions.

Song(s) featured that do not belong to me:  
Let it Be - The Beatles: Sung by Clint Barton/Finn Hudson  
Iris - The Goo Goo Dolls: Sung by the Gleek Boys  
Driver's Seat- D.H.T.: Sung by the Gleek Girls  
Wonderland - Natalia Kills: Sung by Natasha Romanov/Natalia Rushman

Chapter Three: Reintroduction to Glee

He was reluctant to enter the choir room after Natalia who greeted her small group of mismatching teenagers who sat visibly bored in their seats. Eleven teenagers, six boys and five girls who had different backgrounds and seemed eager to sing or hang out with a group of people.

"So today we got an additional teacher with actually Sectional Background.. I'd like for you to give Mister Hudson your best hello." Natalia said her voice sweet like honey entrancing any male within a mile radius to her bidding.

The girls sighed and began muttering softly amongst themselves as if hoping he wasn't grossly obese and horrible to look at. Having had enough of that to deal with during the day. Although several of them were whispering frantically about Miss. Rushman's older brother.

Finn stepped in giving Natalia a look with a smile that could melt hearts faster than John Stamos. He smirked when she smiled back in response the boys growing unruly due to a new male presence in their territory.

The most unruly of the bunch and the one that caused the most trouble cleared his throat loudly crossing his arms as he slouched in his seat. Antonio's eyes narrowing on Finn as if he were the enemy. "Miss Rush, doesn't he have to audition like the rest of us to be part of the group?" He countered hoping to give a threatening look at the older man's direction.

"He doesn't have to Tony.. His name is on the trophy out in the hall.. I think that's good enough.."

Lance or better known as Duckie rolled his eyes as he lightly smacked Antonio on the shoulder. "Lighten up.. He's an adult.. Who cares.."

Finn laughed as he stuffed his hands in his pockets watching them finding it highly amusing that even with time teenagers never changed. "Don't worry Rushman... I came prepared to earn my spot.." He offered looking at the small group before clearing his throat.

"When I find myself in times of trouble Mother Mary comes to me speaking words of wisdom, let it be. And in my hour of darkness she is standing right in front of me speaking words of wisdom, let it be." Finn sang his voice filling the air causing the boys to straighten up in their seats.

"Let it be, let it be, let it be, Let it be whisper words of wisdom, let it be." The girls began too pay more attention.

"And when the broken hearted people living in the world agree, there will be an answer, let it be. For though they may be parted there is still a chance that they will see there will be an answer, let it be." He couldn't fight the smirk growing on his lips as this felt familiar.

"Let it be, let it be, let it be, let it be, Yeah  
There will be an answer, let it be let it be, let it be, let it be, let it be whisper Words of Wisdom, Let it be." He continued to sing his eyes slowly roaming the crowd before making their way back to Natalia his muse.

"Let it be, let it be, let it be, let it be whisper Words of Wisdom, Let it be. And when the night is cloudy, there is still a light that shines on me,  
Shine untilth the 'moro, let it be. I wake up to the sound of music Mother Mary comes to me speaking words of wisdom, let it be. Let it be, let it be, let it be, let it be. There will be an answer, let it be. Let it be, let it be, let it be, let it be whisper words of wisdom, let it be." His grey eyes focused solely on her unmoving as he concluded.

The round of applause filled the air the students mesmerized that he still had it. Of course boys being boys did not want to be out staged motioned for him to take a seat so they could blow his mind and possibly get a hug from Miss Rush.

"Wow.. I'm sure we can beat that.." Alex offered with a grin as he started off the next song. He was normally the one that could rally all of them together to practice so watching him take charge was always fun.  
"And I'd give up forever to touch you cause I know that you feel me somehow, you're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be and I don't want to go home right now."

The quiet oddball followed suit as Eric's voice followed right after. "And all I can taste is this moment and all I can breathe is your life,cause sooner or later it's over I just don't want to miss you tonight."

The peacekeeper, Duckie smirked as he winked at the girls sitting down before blowing an air kiss in their direction before Eric had finished to start his section of the song. "And I don't want the world to see me cause I don't think that they'd understand. When everything's made to be broken I just want you to know who I am."

Tyler had raised his hand to his face shielding his embarrassment at Duckie's behavior. It took all he had not to laugh hysterically and continue the song without missing a beat. "And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming or the moment of truth in your lies. When everything seems like the movies. Yeah, you bleed just to know your alive."

The most serious one was next, Ryan Wilson prided himself in his image as the quarterback. He loved to sing so it was one of his hidden traits few people knew about. "And I don't want the world to see me, cause I don't think that they'd understand. When everything's made to be broken I just want you to know who I am."

Antonio who preferred to be called Tony finally had his chance. His eyes falling to the ground focused on his shoe as his voice sang. "I don't want the world to see me, cause I don't think that they'd understand. When everything's made to be broken I just want you to know who I am."

The group of boys finished off the final bit of the song. "I just want you to know who I am, I just want you to know who I am, I just want you to know who I am, I just want you to know who I am."

The girls rolled their eyes before standing up and ushering the boys to their seats.

"I will admit you men have proven yourselves." Karie offered with a smile. "But let us show you where the heart of the groups talents lie.." She added before starting out her voice heavenly. "We're doing alright a little jiving on a Saturday night come what may, gonna dance the day away."

The brunette rolled her eyes as if to imply Karie knew nothing. Regina stepped up her own voice booming the next part. "Jenny was sweet, she always smile for the people she meet, on trouble and strife she had another way of looking at life."

Lauren sighed softly before singing her section. "The news is blue it has its own way to get to you. What can I do? I'll never remember the time with you.."

"Driver's seat, ooh. Driver's seat, yeah. Driver's seat, ooh. Driver's seat, yeah." All the girls sang in harmony.

Allie who had been humming the beat in the background since the song had started finally did her part. Her jet black hair up in two buns at the side of her head setting her apart. "We're doing alright a little jiving on a Saturday night. Come what may, gonna dance the day away." Her voice sounded soulful.

The youngest member of the group Millie was also the most naive of the bunch. Her hands laced together in front of her as she sang out her part. "So pick up your feet, got to move to the trick of the beat. There is no elite. Just take your place in the driver's seat."

Karie had cast Regina a glance before she belted out the second to last bit of the song. "The news is blue it has its own way to get to you. What can I do? I'll never remember the time with you."

They managed to keep the professionalism bit up as they concluded the song. "Driver's seat, ooh. Driver's seat, yeah. Driver's seat, ooh. Driver's seat, yeah."

Another round of applause went around as they moved back to their seats. All eyes falling on Natalia causing the woman to arch her brow.

"What?" The woman asked as she rose on her seat moving to the center of the room.

Tyler choose this moment to speak. "You should sing too.. I mean it has to be official. Miss Rush.." He offered with a smile.

"You guys really want me to sing?" Natalia asked with a soft sigh. "It's getting late and I have to give out your assignment for the week..."

Mille did her best pleading look. "Please Miss Rush... We'll stay late.."

With a reluctant sigh the background music began to play from her iPod in her coat pocket. "I'm not Snow White, but I'm lost inside this forest. I'm not Red Riding Hood, but I think the wolves have got 't want your stilettos! I'm not, not Cinderella..I don't need a knight,so baby take off all your armor! You be the beast,and I'll be the beauty beauty. Who needs true love, as long as you love me truly? I want it all,but I want ya more! Will you wake me up boy if I bite your poison apple?" Her voice nearly mimicking the singers.

"I don't believe in fairy tales.. I don't believe in fairy tales.. I don't believe in fairy tales,but I believe in you and me!" Natalia opened her eyes observing her captive audience.

"Take me ta' wonderland! take me ta' take me ta' take me ta' wonderland! take me ta' take me ta' take me ta' wonderland! take me ta' take me ta' take me ta' wonderland!Wonderland wonderland!" Emerald eyes shifting from student to student.

"When I lay my head down to go to sleep at night..  
My dreams consist of things that'll make you wanna hide. Don't let me in ya your tower. Show me your magic powers! I'm not afraid to face a little bit of danger, danger! I want the love, the money and the perfect ending. You want the same as I, I. So stop pretending! I wanna show you how good we could be together.. I wanna love you through the night,we'll be a sweet disaster!" Her eyes slowly making their way to Finn she could see Clint in him physically and even though he had been forced or rather coerced into accepting the sleeper mission he was slowly surfacing.

"I don't believe in fairy tales.. I don't believe in fairy tales.. I don't believe in fairy tales,but I believe in you and me! Take me ta' wonderland! take me ta' take me ta' take me ta' wonderland! take me ta' take me ta' take me ta' wonderland! take me ta' take me ta' take me ta' wonderland!Wonderland wonderland! I don't believe in fairy tales.. I don't believe in fairy tales.. I don't believe in fairy tales,but I believe in you and me! Take me ta' wonderland! take me ta' take me ta' take me ta' wonderland! take me ta' take me ta' take me ta' wonderland! take me ta' take me ta' take me ta' wonderland!Wonderland wonderland!" Her eyes seemed glued to Finn's the unknown volumes of tension building and flooding the room before she shook her head.

"Assignment this week is... Songs of self expression. What would you deem as your theme song. See you tomorrow.."


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing and should technically not be allowed to write something that randomly appeared in my dreams even though I may think its bad ass the rest of the world might not agree. So I present to you a very very odd crossover well not really a cross over just a near mash up of Glee and the Avengers characters Black Widow and Hawkeye. Please read and review. Also, I don't own any of the music used in these fictions.

Song(s) featured that do not belong to me:  
-No Songs in this Chapter-

Chapter Four: Avengers Assemble...At the Lima Bean!

Of all places they could have gone to meet up they choose the coffee shop with the best reviews. It happened to be the only coffee shop within twenty mile radius as well. The crimson haired assassin had pulled her coat around herself tightly as she made her way on foot from the school to the coffee shop versus taking a ride over to avoid having to pre-chat with Tony who was dying to grill her on the events of the first group meeting with 'Finn'.

Pushing the door open as she slipped inside the wind no longer nipping at her nose as she walked towards the group of men surrounding the table in the back. Her hair neatly pulled to the side as frowned at them as she sat down in the only available seat. "Hello Gentlemen..." Her voice soft as she leaned forward propping her head up on her hand.

"Little Sis... I was beginning to wonder if lover boy was going to let you come on your own.." Tony said with a smirk plastered on his clean shaven face. It was an odd sight to see him with dark dyed red hair as he peered over his readers which of course had fake lenses.

"Nathan here was telling us about your encounter..." Bruce said with roll of his eyes.

Steve sighed as he raised his hand to cover his mouth. "He said that Finn was paying you extra attention.."

Natasha sighed as she reached for Tony's coffee. "Well... I wouldn't say that is unusual. The boys in my classes have a's since they seemed enthralled by me..." She offered as she lifted the drink to her lips stealing a sip before resting the drink down. "Nathan... Can you get me one of those please?" She asked giving her version of puppy eyes which seemed to work instantly as Tony rose from his seat.

"He's really taking the big brother thing seriously isn't he?" Bruce asked with a smirk in Natasha's direction.

Steve smiled as if pleased by the fact that Tony actually enjoyed the idea of being an older sibling. "I find it quaint that he wants 'ta have that sort a relationship with someone. Besides I have a feeling that Miss Potts is enjoying her vacation away from him."

"What I wouldn't do to trade places with her right about now.." Natasha groaned only to find a mug of coffee sitting before her. "Wow.."

"I never had the chance to have a younger anything.. I am actually quite enjoying the fact I can portray the overprotective older brother." Tony said sitting back down. "Anyways... From my own personal observation of Legolas. He seems kind of out of it. Like he should feel more comfortable but he isn't. He's a little on the edgy side but conceals it well. If you place him in a room with Natty here... However, he feels at home. Like he belongs and the ooglely eyes he was giving her when he sang... He seemed to honestly feel that connection. Almost like a love that transcends time kind of thing.." He offered actually not sounding like an ass for the first time since she had known him.

Natasha blushed as she stared into the coffee, she could feel the eyes on her as if waiting for a response that could counter his observation but she didn't have one readily available that wouldn't be a lie. "I felt that too..it's like the link we had hasn't really diminished at all.. It's just a little harder to understand."

Bruce arched his brow as if trying to understand.

Steve however knew instantly. "You were more than partners.. You were friends. You were soul-mates." He offered his eyes looking at her as if saddened that they were separated because of a stupid assignment. "Fury has no right to do this to you two. Your his best he should be keeping you together!" His annoyance evident as Bruce clapped a hand on his shoulder to calm him down.

The Zen vibe that radiated from Banner was enough to calm the Captain down. "If your theory on Soul-mates is true.. It's currently proving itself. He's infatuated with her.. He's complete or relaxed in her presence it just means the bond they formed before he became a sleeper is still there." Bruce said with a sigh sounding wise beyond his years. It was then his hospital pager began to beep in his pocket.

"What is that?" Steve questioned still not used to all the technology of today's era.

Tony leaned over as he drank from his cup. "I want to say that, that my friend is a pager."

Steve titling his head to the side as Bruce read the message on the screen sighed. "What does it do?" The Captain asked going by his actual name while undercover. Steven Rogers was a man displaced from time he was set to be himself and since he loved his era he was the perfect History teacher.

Bruce, who had been going by a fake name since their arrival choose to go by Joseph Filkins M.D., was currently on call at the hospital. He scowled at the screen before rising to his feet. "Some drunk jackass ran a red light colliding into another vehicle killing its occupants. The jackass however is still alive.. I need to help the coroner reassemble the bodies..." He grumbled his anger in check as he pulled out a five dollar bill from his wallet. "I'll talk with you all later.. Breakfast?"

"Okay, Joe.. Head on over to my place..I'll cook for all of you." Natasha offered with a smile.

"Okay.. I'll get into detail later about the accident." Bruce said with a sigh as he rushed out of the Lima Bean.

Steve looked at Natasha and Tony for a moment as he pulled his phone from his pocket. "How do I call you guys again?" He asked trying to understand the device only to have Tony snatch it away from him.

Stark held down the button as the automated tone sounded. "Call Natalia."

"Calling Natalia." The computerized voice said quickly before the phone in question began to ring.

"Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan..." Emerald eyes narrowed on her friends for a moment as if daring them to ask why.

"I know who loves YouTube!" Tony teased with a grin before hanging up the phone and handing it back to Steve. "We shall see you first thing in the morning then... You can give us a tour of that gorgeous little house of yours Natty."

"Of course, Brother dear..." Natalia offered with a roll of her eyes.

"Did you want us to bring anything? Juice, eggs, bacon?" Steve asked innocently nearly implying what he liked in the mornings.

"Juice.. I've just did groceries.." Natasha offered taking her cup with her as she hugged them both goodbye. Tony of course enjoying the affection as if he truly enjoyed being a big brother.

/

Finn had just returned home from his first session in Glee he was certain that there was something going in between him and the lovely Miss Rushman. He felt as if he were walking on air as he pushed open the door only to notice the two highly active little girls holding hands on the couch looked as if they had been crying. He frowned as he knelt down in front of them holding each of their hands.

"What happened? What's making my fave girls sad?" He asked his tone soft and soothing.

The little girl looked up and hugged him clinging to him for dear life as the other girl's lip began to tremble. "Our...our daddies...Not coming back.." She whimpered out before flinging herself at him as well.

Finn held them both tightly in his arms rubbing their backs gently. "Kurt and Blaine are just running a little late.. You know them.." He offered not knowing the true horrors that awaited him.

Finn's mother emerged from the kitchen looking as if she had aged drastically within the span of the day. "Burt's in the hospital.. He... He had a heart attack when we got the news.." She offered her eyes welling with tears.

"What news?"

"A drunk driver killed them instantly...when he ran a red light..."

"Oh god..." His composure was beginning to slip and even though he felt as though he didn't belong his time here had bound him to the family. Tears rolled from his eyes as he held the girls tighter. "You can't handle the girls and Burt all at once mom. I'll take 'em. I'll find a place for us to live and I'll raise them.." He whispered holding them as he stroked their hair.

"Finn, you just got back.. You need to have a life of your own.." His mother began only to be cut off.

"We'll be fine.. I'm sure I'll find us a place to stay that way you can make sure Burt get better."

His mother wiped the tears from her eyes as she looked at him. "I know Natalia was mentioning she was looking to renting out some rooms..Maybe she'd be willing to help you out.."

One of the twins had stopped crying as she looked at Finn. Her own dark grey eyes meeting his as if hoping they'd be safe. Pleading with him to protect them.

"I'll ask here when I go to work.." Finn offered as he picked them both up carrying them back to the couch as he sat down with one in each side. "Get some rest girls.."


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Please read and review. Also, I don't own any of the music used in these fictions.

Song(s) featured that do not belong to me:  
-No Songs in this Chapter-

Chapter Five: Late Night Visits

Finn had long since tucked Stephanie and Andrea into bed as he slunk back down stairs a frown very visible on his face the girls had lost their fathers and their grandfather was in the hospital. It took several hours of convincing his mother, Carole, to go get some sleep as he made his way for the front door. Quickly unlocking it to slip out and relocking it before he began his walk. The silence was calming only disturbed by the occasional sound of a car driving by. His mind felt jumbled and he wanted to sort it all, he was attempting to do so when he realized he had managed to walk across town, the lights were still on in the house he stood in front of it took him a few moments to realize where he was.

The home of Natalia Rushman stood before him. He had an attraction to her that he could not describe as he stood there before opening the picket fence as he made a beeline for the front door. Knocking on it gently three times half hoping she might have been asleep or couldn't hear it.

The door opened and the red head peered over the edge of the door her hair wrapped in a towel. "Mister Hudson?" She asked the name she truly wanted to speak currently forbidden as she opened the door wider revealing that she was in her pajamas. "Are you okay?" Her soft voice asked as she motioned for him to enter the home. Concern etched itself on her face as she took a few steps back allowing him enough space to enter.

"I.. I just wanted to talk." He offered the frown on his lips more than a signal things were not okay at all as he entered shutting the door for her. "I'm not interrupting am I?"

Natasha shook her head as she padded towards the kitchen pulling out a chair for him to sit down in. "Just reading some papers and getting ready for a snack.." She offered as she moved to the fridge removing the loaf of bread and some cheese. "I'm going to make a grilled cheese.. Did you want one?" She asked. It was a comfort food she and Clint had always had after a frustrating mission the bread with melted cheese had a relaxing effect on them for some reason.

"Yes, please. I haven't had anything since lunch.." He admitted reluctantly as he took the offered seat shifting it just enough to observe her. Her movements looked familiar.

Natasha powered up the stove and got to work her yes flickering towards him every now and again giving him a moment or two to collect himself before interrogating him with several choice questions.

The smell of the sandwiches filled the air as she moved to serve them on the plates before returning to the table setting his plate down before him as she rested a hand on her hip and began to tap her foot impatiently. "Something must be bothering you. I doubt you would venture out in the late evening to grab a bite to eat at a co-workers place." She offered before sitting down across from him.

"My brother and in-law were killed today.." He forced out as he raised the sandwich to his lips taking his first bite in hopes to slow her questions down.

"I..I'm sorry for your loss Finn." Natasha offered a frown gracing her lips as she moved to rest a hand on his arm in hopes to comfort him.

His eyes drifted to her hand as he took another bite feeling more at ease under her touch. "My step-dad is in the hospital. The news caused him to have another heart attack. We have two five year old girls who are devastated and asleep at home. My mom is stressed out. She mentioned that you may possibly have rooms for rent."

Grilled cheese sandwiches had to be some sort of truth serum for sleeper assassins since she wasn't expecting him to open up completely. At least not everything at once. Natasha ate silently as if thinking about the rooms that were vacant half expecting Tony or Steve to ask about them when they came over tomorrow in the morning. "I can show them to you so you can think about it.. That just sounds like everything hit you all at once.. I am truly sorry." She offered again finishing her sandwich.

They enjoyed the awkward comfortable silence that lingered between them. It was as if they were falling back into routine of their former selves.

"You mentioned earlier that I was roaming around late.. What time is it?"

"Ten thirty.."

"Wow... That is is a little late.." He offered rubbing the back of his head as he polished off his sandwich. "Can you show me the rooms really quick? I need to get back and make sure the girls are still asleep and get some rest myself. I mean.. I just got a job I can't be calling in on day two.."

"The school would understand you know..." Natasha countered as she rose to her feet removing the towel from her hair. "I have two rooms. One upstairs the other down here." She began as she led him towards the room. It was large enough for two people to share. Then she led the way upstairs showing him the other room across the hall from her own where the master bathroom joined the rooms together. "Rent would be $800 a month. If you'd prefer to do groceries on your own that would be on you. We can go together if you and the girls would like.. I don't mind sharing food.."

"Can I let you know tomorrow?"

"Yeah.. Here give me your phone.." She said as she made her way down stairs holding her hand out to him.

He surrendered the cellphone arching his brow at her.

"Text me when you get home so I know you made it back safely."

"Okay Natalia. Thanks... For everything."

"Don't worry about it." She offered returning the phone to him as she led him back to the door. 'Thats what partners are for Barton..' She thought with a half smile aimed in his direction. "See you tomorrow.. Don't forget to text me.."

"I won't.. Good night, Natalia."

"Goodnight Finn.."

((A/n: sorry it's short. I need to write 4 chaps since I forgot to write yesterday's two.. :/))


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Please read and review. Also, I don't own any of the music used in these fictions.

Song(s) featured that do not belong to me:  
-No Songs in this Chapter-

{{a/n: may be another short chapter. Currently working on catching up ;3 }}

Chapter Six: Morning with the Guys

Twenty minutes after they had parted ways Natasha made her way up stairs turning the lights off in her wake. The red head sat down on her bed just in time to hear the bing of a new text message received on her phone. A small smile tugged at the corners of her lips as the message from Finn making it home safely calmed her nerves.

'Home. Thanks for the sandwich. You don't mind kids do you? Or is that a stupid question to ask a teacher?'

'I don't mind them Finn. Now get some rest or you'll fall asleep when your subbing for your class. Good night.'

'I won't fall asleep.. :P See you tomorrow Nat. You like coffee right?'

'Yes. Good night, Hudson.'

-  
The sun rose over the buildings and Natasha had already been awake making breakfast for the guys who assured her they would be there shortly. The crimson haired assassin had some tiny secrets that only her traditional partner in crime would have known. It were those little secrets that set her and her partner apart from the rest of the avengers. The house itself smelled of pancakes, bacon, eggs, and hash browns. All the staples of a traditional American meal which was an impressive sight since the cook was born in Russia.

The Black Widow had discovered early on after joining SHIELD that she enjoyed cooking. It was an outlet for stress in addition to the fact that she enjoyed eating. As an former agent of Red Room all she knew before SHIELD was struggle. Living day to day on scraps the officers in charge thought weren't even good enough for the guard dogs would be enough to give their agents. Fighting over meals, blankets, clothing, and missions to take out targets for Mother Russia.

She hated thinking about the past, although it was a silver lining in her life to be saved by Agent Barton.

-  
"Freeze Widow!" Clint shouted arrow aimed at her back as she stood half ready to pounce from the window.

"You don't know who your messing with.." She snarled turning her head just enough to glare over her shoulder at him. Emerald met grey in a silent stand off. "Who sent you? Red Room,comrade?" She hissed out only to notice something flicker in his eyes.

"You don't know who your messing with.." He taunted the corners of his lips curling into a smile. "Hawkeye of SHIELD."

"..." Stunned silence from the crimson haired woman lasted for an eternity. Her eyes narrowing on him as he smiled. "Aren't you supposed to kill me then? Quit playing games Hawk."

"Actually, I came here to give you an offer." He countered grabbing her by the arm spinning her towards him and holding her tightly in his arms. "How would you like to wipe the red from your ledger Natasha?"  
-

She had frozen in front of the sink when the doorbell rang. The sound of it being pressed repeatedly surely had to mean that it was Stark pressing it. With a sigh she turned off the burners on the stove that kept the food warm before unlocking the door. "Morning.."

"Good Morning Natalia." Steve said warmly holding up the grocery bag containing orange juice. He had been instantly hit with the pleasant smell of a good ol' American breakfast.

"Hey Baby sis.." Tony of course said as he peered over the fake glasses as he pulled her into a hug. He used every little public opportunity to hug or torment the Russian assassin without the fear of being in a world of hurt.

Bruce had rolled his eyes at the behavior nodding his hello as he made a small wave with his mug of coffee.

"Come you guys.. It's a little chilly." She said with a smile as she motioned for them to enter only to hear the small oohs and awes about the interior of the home. "The kitchen is to your left.." She quickly shut the door behind them as they stepped inside locking it up as she returned to being just Natasha.

"So... The call that I was called to was to help identify the two people killed in the accident." Bruce began only to be cut off by Natasha.

"Kurt Hummel and Blaine Richardson."

"How the hell would the itty bitty spider know?" Asked Tony as he removed the glasses clipping them to the front of his shirt as he grabbed a plate serving himself.

Steve arched a brow. "You don't have one of them powers to read minds now do you?"

"No, 'Finn' told me. He came over.."

"You two didn't bow chicka wow wow did you?" Tony asked sounding like an annoyed older brother. "No sister of mine is sleeping with some random guy she just met!" He said pouting.

Steve seemed to turn red with embarrassment at the innuendo.

Bruce had been in mid-sip before he coughed loudly as the fluid went down the wrong tube. He wasn't expecting to hear that type of conversation this early in the morning. He cleared his throat grabbing a plate after setting his drink down. "What?"

"No.. I did not sleep with him. Plus, if I did.. It wouldn't be as if I were giving myself to a stranger. Me and Barton have been partners for four years. In assassin years it's like being married for eight.." She countered as she grabbed her plate serving herself a little bit making her way to the table. "He was devastated.. Told me a it about what was going on in the home. His stepfather was hospitalized. The little girls his brother left behind.. He wants to take care of them on his own to lighten his mother's load."

Steve glanced up from his plate. "Won't Fury be angry that he's attaching himself?"

Natasha looked at her plate. "He always wanted a family.. He wanted a normal life.." Her voice went soft.

Tony was the one to break the silence. "You don't mind him having that do you? You'll give up all that you had to see him happy.."

"Yes.."

Bruce frowned as he ate silently.

Steve continued to eat.

Tony looked upset. "You shouldn't be forced to choose.. Both of you should be able to have that. Just have a secret identity.. Able to live your lives like normal people.."

"Agents of SHIELD aren't allowed that privilege, Stark. We signed up to serve and protect."

"You both need something beyond SHIELD.."

"Clint wouldn't do it.. I can't..."

"Why not?" Tony asked.

"Because I can't live without him..."

Steve smiled. "Maybe you can convince him.. I mean now their will be two little girls and a family actually wanting him.."

"See even cap can see the potential backlash for just picking up and leaving." Tony added catching the flicker in Natasha's eye.

"Its going to be something that needs to be discussed.. These little girls will be moving in with him here.." Natasha muttered into her food.

"Since when?" Tony asked sounding like an older brother.

"Since last night.."

The other men seemed to fall silent all eyes suddenly on the lone woman.

"I.. I want to help. He looked so.. Stressed out. I don't like seeing him like that.." She muttered. "Hurry up and finish eating.. I have to get to school soon boys..."


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Please read and review. Also, I don't own any of the music used in these fictions.

Song(s) featured that do not belong to me:

-No Songs in this Chapter-

{{a/n: may be another short chapter. Currently working on catching up ;3 }}

Chapter Seven: Coffee and an annoying Brother

After rushing the guys to their respective 'day jobs' Natasha ran up stairs to change. She took her time getting ready changing into a black pencil skirt, deep purple blouse, her hair down in its natural curls, with a pair of black riding boots as she grabbed her coat when she rushed out the door with her bag slung over her shoulder.

Humming softly as she walked quickly to the high school. It didn't take her too long to reach the school as she reached the grounds near the parking lot. The students who were in her after school group were in their respective clicks. She nearly jumped as a hand clapped down on her shoulder behind her. Her body stiffened as she slowly turned her head to look over her shoulder.

"Morning Miss Rushman.." A slightly cheerful Finn greeted her as he handed her a cup of coffee.

"Good morning.. Mister Hudson." She greeted taking the cup from his hand her fingers grazing his causing her to shiver as her eyes maintained contact with his."How is your family doing?" Natasha asked as she resumed walking.

Finn fell into step beside her humming a bit as if trying to answer her question in his head before he said anything aloud. "It's going I guess.. My mother went to the hospital after she made breakfast. The girls I dropped them off at the elementary school for class and spoke with someone in the office about them seeing the counselor. They might have questions or feelings that they might want to share with someone besides their uncle or grandma." He offered with a sigh.

Natasha couldn't help the look on her face half wanting to all Clint this life he was leading. Maybe Tony was right that they deserved a life out of SHIELD. "Your becoming a very responsible person..." She offered with a half smile as she raised the cup of coffee to her lips.

"It's the least I can do.. I mean I was MIA for who knows how many years. I just want to make it right.." He said looking at the ground as he walked. The students around them passing them without a second glance.

The only ones interested in their interaction was Nathaniel and the teens from the glee club who observed from their respective areas.

Natasha moved closer to Finn resting her head against his shoulder for a brief moment. "You'll be fine.. I think you'll make a good father to those girls.." She offered she had always been able to imagine him as a dad. Natasha had been able to see that he wouldn't be in SHIELD forever but one day he would leave her for normalcy. Her heart tightened at the thought of just leaving him here to live out his life, settle down, get married and have possibly another child. It hurt thinking about him with someone else but as she tortured herself with what ifs and what could have he bumped his shoulder into hers.

"Your quiet Natalia.. Did I get you the wrong type of coffee?" He asked concern on his face as he tried to read the mysterious expression on her face.

"No.. Actually this is my favorite. How did you know?"

"I guessed actually. I figured you were a white mocha with Carmel girl." He offered with a warm smile.

That same warm smile Natasha was so used to waking up with on the days neither of them had to be on assignment. That same damn smile that she considered could be a weapon of mass destruction. "You were correct.." She offered looking at him, her Clint could be seen in his eyes in the way that Finn smiled. Her heart began to pound rapidly in her chest.

"I'll see you for lunch maybe?" He asked raising his arm to glance at the watch on his wrist. "I have to prep for class.."

"Umm..." Her brain had flat lined a natural response to the warm smiles she received from him.

Someone had managed to save the day however as they approached. "Of course she will Hudson. Won't you Nat?" Tony's voice carried as he hugged his 'sister' good morning. "I hear your planning on moving out soon..." He added wanting to hear it from Finn/Clint himself.

"Nathan..." Natasha growled out before raising the cup of coffee to her lips eyes narrowed on Tony as if her look could silence him but to no avail. "I'll see you at lunch Finn.." She offered with a farewell wave as she grabbed her 'brother' by the arm and dragged him to her class room setting her things down on her desk.

Finn's mood seemed to improve slightly at the sound of her agreeing to lunch as he rushed off towards the class he was covering for.

Natasha continued giving Tony the glare of death only to watch him burst into laughter. "What is so funny?" She snapped out emerald eyes narrowed on him.

Tony smirked once he calmed himself down. "It's obvious you two have chemistry..now he's moving in. You'll be helping raise little girls.. Come Natalia. Admit it. You would love to just not have to worry about taking on another assignment. Here is your chance.."

"After this mission is complete I will consider it but until then.. I have to do what is best for everyone."

"Even if it means building an attachment to someone you might lose?"

"Yes..."


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Please read and review. Also, I don't own any of the music used in these fictions.

Song(s) featured that do not belong to me:  
Don't Wake Me Up by Chris Brown: Sung by Antonio "Tony"  
I'm Human by Flashlight Brown: Sung by Alex  
I Will Wait by Mumford and Sons: Sung by Eric  
Hero/Heroine by Boys Like Girls: Sung by "Duckie" Lance  
Leave Out All The Rest by Linkin Park: Sung by Tyler  
I Won't Give Up by Jason Mraz: Sung by Ryan

{{a/n: please review. I would like to know if its slightly entertaining or not. It would gauge if I should continue to make it longer or not.. Thanks.}}

Chapter Eight: Boys and their themes

It seemed as if the horrible Monday had ebbed away and the next meeting of the Glee Club was to be held later that week. Time had to have blurred by since it was now Wednesday. Finn had rounded the corner only to catch the ending bit Antonio was singing Natalia sitting behind her desk a vacant chair beside her as if reserved for him. It had been a miserable week and yet she seemed to make it so much more tolerable, made things so much more easier.

"I don't wanna fall, fall, fall, fall asleep no, I don't wanna fall unless I'm falling for you." Antonio's voice seemed to sound. If it had emotion in it when he sang. The final verse of of song leaving an impression on the rest of the group. "Don't wake me up, up, up, up up, up. Don't wake me up, up, up, up up, up. Don't wake me up, up, up, up up, up. Don't wake me up.. Don't wake me.."

"That was great Tony.." Natalia said with a warm smile as she rose from her seat moving towards the center of the room. Finn used that opportunity to slip into the class into the vacant seat acting as if he had been there the entire time.

"Who would like to preform next?" Natalia asked with a warm smile as she glanced at the students to see Alex get to his feet.

"I will Miss Rush.." Alex said with a smile as he stood beside the woman before she returned to her seat

Natalia's eyes fell on Finn who smiled innocently giving her a look that almost read as, 'Lost track of time.. Grading papers sucks..' Arching her brow at him before taking her seat beside him as if it seemed their communication was returning to normal.

Alex had been singing and it seemed the instructors seemed to only focus enough half way through. "Lazy days, empty nights I'm alone, but that's alright,  
I'm taking over this world on my own time. I'm a human just like you full of doubt without a clue trying to find a way to make it better. I'm a curse and so are you not so rich and not too smooth help me find a way to make it better. Staying in, going mad made a choice, won't look back its just another day, and I'm still breathing."

"I'm a human just like you full of doubt without a clue try and find a way to make it better. I'm a curse and so are you not so rich and not too smooth try find a way to make it better. Trying to find a way to make it better help me find a way to make it better." Alex bowed before taking his seat the applause seemed to grow loud and unruly for a few seconds before mellowing out.

Eric got to his feet staring at the group. "I'm only going to sing a little bit of the song.. I'm getting sick and well no need to spray you all with my germs.." He offered with a small shrug before singing his small bit from the song. "But I will wait, I will wait for I will wait, I will wait for you. And I will wait, I will wait for you. And I will wait, I will wait for you. So I'll be bold. As well as strong. And use my head alongside my heart. So tame my flesh. And fix my eyes. That tethered mind free from the lies. But I'll kneel down. Wait for now. I'll kneel down. Know my ground." As he concluded he began to cough into the crook of his elbow waving his thanks as he sank back into his seat.

"I wanna sing the last bit of mine.. Please.." Duckie asked as he made his way to the front of the class. Smirking as Miss Rushman nodded he began to belt out the bit of his favorite song that he deemed as his theme song. "I feel like a hero and you are my heroine) and I feel a weakness coming on it never felt so good to be so wrong. Had my heart on lockdown and then you turned me around. Do you know that your love is the sweetest sin? And I'm feeling like a newborn child every time I get a chance to see you smile it's not complicated I was so jaded."

"That was very beautiful Duckie.. And since the few boys have chosen to give us a sampler I should expand that to all of you." Natalia said from her desk only to receive a side glance from Finn.

Tyler jumped up and bean to sing as he walked to the center. "When my time comes forget the wrong that I've done. Help me leave behind some Reasons to be missed. Don't resent me and when you're feeling empty keep me in your memory Leave out all the rest, leave out all the rest. Forgetting all the hurt inside you've learned to hide so well. Pretending someone else can come and save me from myself I can't be who you are. I can't be who you are." As quickly as he began he had managed to return to his seat getting several glances from the female population of the class.

Ryan had risen to his feet moving silently from the group to the center of attention. He wasn't used to having all the focus solely on him besides during a game. He closed his eyes and began to sing.

"When I look into your eyes it's like watching the night sky or a beautiful sunrise. There's so much they hold and just like them old stars. I see that you've come so far to be right where you are. How old is your soul?

I won't give up on us even if the skies get rough. I'm giving you all my love. I'm still looking up.

And when you're needing your space to do some navigating I'll be here patiently waiting to see what you find.

'Cause even the stars they burn some even fall to the earth. We've got a lot to learn God knows we're worth it. No, I won't give up.

I don't wanna be someone who walks away so easily  
I'm here to stay and make the difference that I can make. Our differences they do a lot to teach us how to use the tools and gifts we got, yeah, we got a lot at stake and in the end, you're still my friend at least we did intend. For us to work we didn't break, we didn't burn we had to learn how to bend without the world caving in I had to learn what I've got, and what I'm not, and who I am.

I won't give up on us even if the skies get rough. I'm giving you all my love. I'm still looking up, still looking up.

I won't give up on us. No I'm not giving up. God knows I'm tough enough. I am tough, I am loved. We've got a lot to learn. we're alive, we are loved. God knows we're worth it. And we're worth it.

I won't give up on us. Even if the skies get rough. I'm giving you all my love. I'm still looking up..." Ryan concluded and opened his eyes the group had been applauding some of them even giving a standing ovation. He returned to his seat.

Miss Rushman made her way to the center. "Okay see you all tomorrow for the Girls to do their own all did wonderful. See you all tomorrow." She offered as the students left without a word.

Finn rose to his feet walking towards her, the predatory look in his eyes all too familiar. "Let's go for dinner.." He offered grabbing her hand in his.

"You have children at home that need you." Natalia countered feeling her heart speed up.

"I'll bring them with me.. They need to meet the nice woman renting a room to them before they move in. That way they can say yes or no." He countered. "Plus it will give my mom a chance to work on funeral arrangements.. I don't want her worrying about all three of us."

"I guess so..." Natalia offered reluctantly. "See you at breadsticks then?"

"See you in an hour." He confirmed with a smile on his lips as he exited the room.

Natasha moved back to her desk reaching for her bag. "Bozhe moy..."


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Please read and review. Also, I don't own any of the music used in these fictions.

Song(s) featured that do not belong to me:

{{a/n: please review. I would like to know if its slightly entertaining or not. It would gauge if I should continue to make it longer or not.. Thanks.}}

Chapter Nine: The Return of Gleeks past

The news of Kurt and Blaine's death seemed to spread like wild fire through the small city of Lima and the family that remained was working together to get every little detail straightened out before the end of the weekend. Finn had made his way home opening the door to be bombarded by the twin girls who rush hugged him. "Hey girlies.. What's going on?" He asked giving them a hug.

"Our papas' friends are here.." Andrea offered holding Finn tightly in her arms reluctantly releasing her hold on him.

"Okay. Let me go say hello real quick. We're heading out for dinner." He offered ruffling their hair giving them the smile. Finn made his way to the kitchen where a group of people sat around the table most of them he should have felt a strong feeling about yet nothing came. He wondered if it was because of them gathering together after the loss of such important people that the feelings weren't coming.

Mercedes, Tina, Mike,and Pukerman sat softly talking about Kurt and Blaine. They were talking about how time crept up and bit you or as Puck said it poetically, "Came and bit you on the ass because you had your own crap to deal with."

The former members of glee rose from their seats once their former leader arrived. Hugs and greetings were exchanged and still Finn felt out of place. This entire thing was nagging at the back of his mind and he couldn't help but feel the beginnings of a headache in the right front section of his head.

"How are you guys?" Finn asked only to notice Puck watching him with an arched brow. "What? I got something on my face now Puckerman?" He asked arching his own brow as he wiped at his face.

"Nah.. It's just been ages.. The pool business is booming. Annnnd I just got a script accepted last week for a possible network hit." Puck offered with a small smile before frowning again. "Sorry for your loss Bro.."

Mercedes was still dabbing at the corner of her eyes with a tissue Tina had given her earlier. "Kurt and Blaine were such great people.. I don't get why stuff like this happens.."

Mike had been rubbing a very pregnant Tina's back as she blew her nose. "All I know is that who ever it was better get the full sentence."

Tina once again on the verge of hysterics glanced up at Finn only to break down. "They.. They both were so young..." Se forced out before dissolving into sift of loud hysterical tears.

The sounds were enough to summon the little girls from the front room heavy coats half on. "What go on?" Stephanie asked before looking at the adults as her own eyes began to well up with tears.

Finn sighed motioning both of them to come over wrapping them in his protective hold. "How about we all go to Breadstixs and think about all the fun times we had with them instead." He offered since he no doubt had someone who would be meeting him there in about fifteen minutes.

-  
Natasha had gotten home and rushed up the flight of stairs to her room to find something to wear for dinner. Technically she shouldn't have been thinking this was to lead to anything but she couldn't help the desire that was burning in her to make a good impression. The horrible thought had been dancing madly in her head on her near sprint walk home that evening.

With all her control she couldn't help but hit the contact information and open the line and the door to her current big brother. 'What have I done..' Was the loud blaring question in her mind as Tony Stark with his ridiculously yet naturally looking red dyed hair motioned for her to lead the way to her closet.

"Pepper has way more of a color pallet.." He began as he looked at the various assortment of blacks, reds, and greys in her closet. "What is this?" He asked quickly reaching for it it was the only odd color out as he held it up to her a smile on his lips. "Dear little Spider.. Purple suits you." He offered as he removed it from the hanger and tossed it at her. "Purple with a flowly grey skirt.." He said only to notice her expression.

Natasha held the long sleeved purple cowl turtle neck in her hands. Her eyes wide as she trembled a bit. "Clint bought this for me.. It was when we celebrated our... Our partnership. I.. I have his give in my nightstand.." She offered looking at the blouse as if it were the last remaining part of her partner.

"He's not dead Tasha.. He's going to be waiting for you at the restaurant and you'll sooner or later pick up where you all left off.." Tony offered as he sat down beside her pulling her into a half hug. "Come on.. Who's the deadliest assassin I know who's got a date tonight?" He teased.

It actually seemed to work since Natasha seemed to laugh it off. With a natural laugh that was rarely heard. "I am.. And I do.. Thanks.." She offered with a smile as she glanced at her out fit on the bed.

"No problems little sis.. See you at work or will we be primal aged for another family breakfast?" He asked getting up and lingering in the door way.

"Breakfast it is.. Something easier than pancakes are on the menu.. Waffles and bacon. Tell Steve to bring the juice." She offered with a smile before escorting him out of her home so she could change.

-  
It would seem the entire group had gathered at Breadstixs. Several tables were put together as the former Gleeks were once again reunited. All of them sat around the table some of which had just gotten back into town surrounded the table. Sam, Britney, and their two year old son sat on the edge of the table as they began updating the group on the failed apocalypses over the years.

Santana sat beside them talking about the world of major business that she discovered after graduating from university at the top of her class. She even smirked at the potential 10 she had waiting for her when she got home.

Quinn had begun talking about how she scored a lead roll in a play in San Fransico. It had been her dream to act and now she was finally going to get that chance.

Artie had his fingers laced together as he observed the crowd. His mind working on his next film to direct as his wife Sugar talked about how she missed everyone and would really miss the guys.

Unique sat beside Mercedes completely heartbroken that one of her inspirations was gone. Mercedes sniffles once again as Mike did his best to keep a hormonally unstable Tina from making a scene.

Puck had been helping Finn get the girls into the booster seats at the table when a woman caught his eye. "Ohh.. Who's that?" He muttered only to notice Finn freeze.

Natalia had made her way towards him. Her hair up in a ponytail wearing the purple and grey at her brother's suggestion. "I didn't know there was going to be all these people.." She offered as she waved a small hello at the mass of people surrounding the table.

Finn smiled at her, her presence relaxing him, making him at ease as he pulled out a chair he had saved besides Andrea for her to sit down. "They aren't people.. Their family Natalia. This was the Glee Nationals group." He offered with a smile.

Everyone introduced themselves, pleasantries were exchanged, stories and jokes passed about the past. All seemed to be going well and Finn's hand slowly made its way to cover Natalia's.

It hadn't caught her attention as she spoke with the twins about school and music. It was when she felt his grip on her hand tighten that she looked up at him a brow arched.

The woman who had broken his heart entered the building no man attached to her arm as she rushed towards him. "Oh Finn! I'm so sorry about everything.. Kurt and Blaine its horrible.." She said quickly wrapping her arms around his neck hugging him tightly.

Finn's hold on Natalia's hand went slack as he hugged Rachel in return.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Please read and review. Also, I don't own any of the music used in these fictions.

Song(s) featured that do not belong to me:

Once Upon a December by Anastasia sung by Natalia/Natasha

{{a/n: please review. I would like to know if its slightly entertaining or not. It would gauge if I should continue to make it longer or not.. Thanks.}}

Chapter Ten: Green...

It took all her willpower, every fiber in her being not to get up right then and there and show just how deadly a woman she was. Her hand moved quickly gripping at her fork as the breaker of hearts grabbed a chair from the opposite table and squeezed herself in between Finn and Natalia.

Green with envy. Natasha would have scoffed at the very mention of that even though she felt more like a green rage monster she knew at the moment although she was able to keep here expression void of the internal struggled and the hurt of seeing her partner stammering over his words on a girl that wasn't her.

The twins instantly had a distaste for Rachel. Sure she might have been deemed an aunt but they never saw her till now. Only hearing stories about her and her slightly snobbish ways. Andrea leaned against Natalia yawning loudly as the meal with everyone drew to a close.

Natasha's anger seemed to diminish as she moved lifting the girl into her lap. Her hand gently stroking her hair as she hummed an unknown tune.

Stephanie looked on as she slumped in her seat wanting to crawl onto the woman's lap but was having difficulties until Puck moved the chair just enough for her to slip out and rush towards Natalia.

Of course their new Uncle Puckerman would only aid in the girls new plans even though he had no clue as to what they were...yet.

"Oh Finn.. Remember we used to come here for our dates?" Rachel asked leaning into Finn as she touched him at every opportunity she could get.

Finn seemed to be torn wanting to fall back into the vicious cycle of falling in and out of Love with Rachel and the potential woman that seemed to give him the strength and courage to do what he did next. "Rachel.. Get over it.. That was the past and the last thing I remember dealing with you was finding someone else in your arms.." He hissed out softly enough to not make a scene.

Rachel's eyes seemed to narrow on him as she glared. "I thought you were dead.." She hissed out in response.

The others began to notice the tension between the two as they started conversations or got ready to leave. They had other things to do and family to visit until the service on Saturday morning.

Puck lingered longer than the others as two former love birds shared a silent heated exchange before moving to lift one of the girls off of Natalia's lap. He wanted nothing more than his friend to get a better type of woman than the one who suddenly remembered he existed only to weasel her way into becoming of the center of attention.

Natalia didn't even second glance the two 'former' lovers as she rose to her feet one girl wrapped in her arms as she walked out of the restaurant. Puckerman following behind her with the other girl in hand as they moved silently in the crisp cool evening.

The little girl was cradled in her arms as she moved silently half wanting Finn/Clint to run out after her.

"He's not into her anymore.." Puck offered falling into step besides her with the other little girl. "Berry is a little too high maintenance and into herself to be someone who could help Finn with these girls."

Natalia laughed softly as she reached the home that belonged to Finn's parents knocking on the door gently as she shifted her hold. "Love makes so many blind.." She offered half wanting to say that it was for children who didn't make rational decisions but choose against it.

"It does but I think he's smart enough to not think with his junk." Puck offered with a smirk as he watched the door open up. "Good evening Carole.. Your wayward son is at Breadstixs paying the tab. These lovely ladies fell asleep out of boredom." He offered with a smile as he handed the little girl over to her grandmother.

Carole gave Puck a half smile as she took the girl and moved inside followed by Natalia. "Good Night Noah..Thank you for watching over Finn and the girls tonight." She offered from the within the home before shutting the door behind them. "You can just follow me to their room.." The older woman added over her shoulder pleased to have some help with the girls.

One of them began to stir awake clinging onto Natalia. "Daddy?" She murmured softly before opening her eyes before frowning. Andrea sighed her discontent as Natalia sat her down on the bed. "Are you going to be the nice lady our Uncle Finn gets rooms from?"

Natalia sighed as she sat on the edge of the bed as Carole tucked away the still sleeping Stephanie into bed. "I might be.." She offered softly as she moved the covers for Andrea to crawl in.

"Sing a song please.." Andrea pleaded with a small yawn only to get a small look from her grandmother who was half way out of the room.

"She's got to go home. Got work tomorrow darling.." Carole offered as an out for Natalia to leave.

"It's okay.. One song and off to bed.." Natalia offered with a smile as she tried to think if something for children. The only song she could think of was one her mother used to sing to her before Red Room had stolen her childhood.

"Dancing bears, painted wings things I almost remember, and a song someone sings Once upon a December." Natalia began to sing her soft gentle tune filling the air.

"Someone holds me safe and warm, horses prance through a silver storm, figures dancing gracefully across my memory." Her eyes closed for a moment as her own childhood memories filled her mind. Her mother Anastasia had done everything in her power to ensure they stayed alive and remained hidden but one could only do so much.

"Far away, long ago glowing dim as an ember things my heart used to know Once upon a December." Her voice continued to fill the air as Finn finally made his way home. He entered the building as quietly as possible creeping his way towards where he heard the voice.

"Someone holds me safe and warm horses prance through a silver storm figures dancing gracefully across my memory." Andrea's eyes seemed to grow heavy with every note that left Natalia's lips. The small girl pulling the blankets up around her.

"Far away, long ago glowing dim as an ember. Things my heart used to know things it yearns to remember." Natalia slowly opened her eyes a small smile gracing her lips as she noticed the little girl fast asleep rising from her bed only to bump into their uncle.

"You didn't finish the song.." Finn offered with a half smile as he spied on the sleeping girls.

"I didn't think I had too. My audience is asleep." Natalia countered as she made her way towards the door. "It was nice having dinner with you and your friends.." She offered. "Are you and Ms Berry an item again?" Her question slipped from her lips faster than she expected she was only thinking it not really expecting it to formulate into words.

"It was nice you joined us.. You actually helped me get through it you know.." He offered acting as if he didn't hear her question.

"Really? I helped?" She countered as she stepped out of the home standing on the steps.

"Yes, and I'll answer your question if you finish the song.." He added leaning against the door frame a half smirk on his lips.

That playfulness she recognized as Clint was in his eyes and she couldn't help herself by falling into their original routine. "And a song someone sings Once upon a December..." The final notes of the song dispelled as she looked at him confusion etched on her face.

"I'm single and looking for the right woman right now.." He offered truthfully before taking a step towards her closing the distance between them. He leaned his face down towards her only to feel her stumble back as if exhausted herself.

"Oh gosh.. It's late.. I'll see you tomorrow Hudson.." She stammered blushing brightly as if embarrassed by her clumsiness. "Have a good night.." She added quickly fleeing the scene rushing home.

Finn stood there confused as hell as he waved silently. "Are all girls this complicated?!" He grumbled only to find his mom rolling her eyes at him inside waiting on the couch.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Please read and review. Also, I don't own any of the music used in these fictions.

Song(s) featured that do not belong to me:

{{a/n: please review. I would like to know if its slightly entertaining or not. It would gauge if I should continue to make it longer or not.. Thanks.}}

Chapter Eleven: Assignment Breakfast

The next day Natasha had risen early busying herself with making breakfast for three male avengers who seemed to consume food as if it were going out of style. She had learned her lesson about not making enough the first time when Steve seemed to look distraught that all the bacon was gone. The crimson haired assassin had nearly face-palm end at the food he had managed to consume and some how managed to maintain his figure.

Damn you super solider serum! The near mile high mountain of Belgium waffles sat on a platter as she worked crisping enough bacon to feed a small army on the side making a mental not that maybe the guys should contribute to their early morning feasts al la Romanov. They were men capable of eating her out her entire inventory of food and possibly consume a section of her home without flinching.

Setting the table this time with already set plates so they could get right to business versus serving then sitting followed by their observations of Finn/Clint or as Tony now affectionately put it Fintasha..at least that was what he was calling it now until his regularly scheduled Clintasha was back on track.

Tony knocked on the door this time actually respecting her need for early morning sanity now that he too had to adjust to being up early dealing with unruly teenagers. Making her way to the font door she expected just to find her regular three guys. Her eyes nearly widened at the sight of four men on her door way. "Good morning.." She stammered suddenly realizing she was still in her early morning work out gear with her messy ponytail.

Finn stood beside Tony. Steve looked slightly awed as if he hadn't been expecting an addition, and poor Bruce looked slightly disheartened that they wouldn't really be able to ask about any of the details about the dinner Tony had been so thrilled about last night.

"Good Morning Ms Natalia.. I didn't know I was intruding on some kind of family gathering.." Finn offered softly suddenly feeling uncomfortable.

'Think Natasha Think!' Her mind shouted before the words spilled from her lips. "It's no problem.. The more the merrier. You already know my Brother Nathaniel, the blonde gentleman is my cousin Steve. And the man with the glasses is my other cousin Joseph.. We've always been close. Their almost like my other brothers really. We are having pan..I mean waffles if you are interested in joining us.." She offered looking at the guys quickly before stepping out of the door way allowing them to enter so she could lock up.

Tony took initiative as he entered the home making his way to the kitchen sitting down. The expression in his face looked a little deflated but he would grill her later when he was able too.

Steve seemed to be grinning broadly as his favorite breakfast staple sat on a large dish beside his plate as he instantly began to chow down.

Bruce wanted to shrink away but it was far too late to leave now especially when the smell of homemade food lingered in the air. He took his seat and began eating silently.

Finn made his way over thinking about what he was doing their so early yet feeling comfortable about the entire group. "So your all family.. That's nice. Wanting to stay together. I ain't got that much family now since the incident this week. I'm sure Natalia has let you guys know I might be renting out two of the rooms here. My mother needs to be able to focus on my stepdad's recovery." He offered wanting to start conversation.

Tony glanced at Bruce then looked at Finn. "Yes, She has.. Natty there has a really big heart.. So you better be nice and no wild parties."

Bruce shook his head as he did his best not to laugh. "Ahh yes.. Nathan there does not want to be out done.."

Steve had a piece of bacon hanging from his mouth as he listened.

Natasha sighed as she glanced at Finn then back at Tony who was maybe taking the role a little too serious. "I'm a big girl Nathan.. I can handle Finn and two little girls.." She offered sweetly as she pushed her plate in front of Finn so he could eat. She rose to her feet making her way to the fridge to grab a protein shake instead. "Plus.. It would be refreshing to have more people in the home more often.." She added as she twisted off the cap as she made her way back.

"I assure you.. I'll make cure the girls and myself are on our best behavior. I'm just really grateful that she has the rooms available and doesn't mind. I'll start looking for a place of our own soon." Finn offered causing Natasha to freeze.

'Its only temporary Natasha.. What did you expect? Him to instantly want to move in and marry you? Not that you'd mind..' The red head thought as she silently sipped her shake.

Tony however took the silence as an ominous sign. "Anyways.. How old are these little girls your bringing in?" He asked changing the topic as they started discussing the girls then shifted to careers.

Natasha silently drinking her shake as her mind reeled. She took that moment that all the men were in conversation as her cue to exit and get ready for school fading from sight as the men talked about whatever it was they could talk about with their former friend who was now out of it.

Finn noticed Natalia leave as he waited for her to fade from sight before leaning forward as he nommed his waffle. "So.. Since your her family.. Is there something about her I should know?" He asked softly.

Steve shook his head no as he stuffed his face with a stolen strip of bacon.

Bruce glanced at Tony for a second before opening and closing his mouth. "She's a fitness junkie.." He offered. It was partly true. She was an assassin and she did her morning fitness routine rain or shine.

Tony glanced at Finn with near judgment in his eyes as he thought over the question. "What do you mean anything I should know?"

Finn stared at his plate debating on confiding in them before something in his gut told him it was fine to trust these guys. "I tried kissing her last night and she nearly fell over trying to avoid it.. Is she in a relationship?"

Tony sighed, 'oh now things were getting much more interesting in Lima. I wonder if I should mention her "ex" the archer...' He thought near excitedly only to be beaten to the punch by dear sweet innocent Steve.

"She was in a long term relationship with this one man. Then he got into an accident and well here we are in Lima. It's been difficult." Steve offered. It was the truth and yet it wasn't the full story for him to figure any of it out.

Bruce of course followed suit. "She gets a little nervous. This whole single scene is new to her."

Tony mentally pouted as all the best things to say were said. Then a glimmer flickered in his eyes. "She's into the traditional style romancing. Not really into kissing on the first date.. She's more a few weeks or dates in then something sweet."

Finn looked slightly relieved by the information on Natalia. "Oh thank god.. I thought it was because she was upset about something.."

Steve still the innocent one of the group. "Why would she be upset?"

Super big brother Tony's ears began ringing as if his words signaled danger. "Yeah.. What would make you think that?"

Finn sighed. "My ex-fiancé came back for the funeral. She appeared to be unattached...and well she kind of monopolized my attention last evening during dinner with a everyone."

'Great Scott Watson I have cracked the case!' Tony thought as he acted dismissive. "She hasn't said anything.. Don't think anything of it.." He offered.

Finn sighed as he rose from the his chair collecting the empty dishes and took them to the sink. "Well I guess I'll be seeing you all more often. Great meeting you all. Can you let Natalia know I had to go? I have to drop the girls off at school."

Bruce nodded as he got up to let Finn out of the home. Making sure the man had ventured off far enough after shutting the door to signal Tony.

"Natasha! You have some splaining to do!"


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Please read and review. Also, I don't own any of the music used in these fictions.

Song(s) featured that do not belong to me:

{{a/n: please review. I would like to know if its slightly entertaining or not. It would gauge if I should continue to make it longer or not.. Thanks.}}

Chapter Twelve: Interrogations

Natasha Romanov had been an excellent spy. She could sneak in and out of places without issue. Bat her thick long lashes and make her interrogators spill their most darkest secrets. She had managed to cause another Assassin to spare her life and now... Her she was head in her hands hair half straightened at the kitchen table with the World's Greatest Heroes who were posing as her family since they invited themselves into her little hell protecting her dear beloved partner being grilled about her evening.

She was originally going to share the details with them earlier in the morning before her mentally altered still heart throb inducing partner who didn't have the slightest clue as to what they were had been waiting with them. she suspected that he wanted to talk with her about the awkward or rather Hawkward goodbye interaction.

Natasha had been known to make men crumble not have things go the other way around as she closed her eyes remembering last nights events and watching them replay horrifically in her mind. "He had been standing straight and I blink and there he was. It caught me off guard.. Clint Clint has been the only one capable to do that but then again.. Finn-Clint has snuck up on me twice since we've interacted." She offered playing with a curly strand of hair that needed to be flat ironed.

Tony still channeling the inner god of Brotherhood most likely taking a leaf out of Thor's big Brother book for dangerous people he sighed. "Were you even going to tell us? I know your all for keeping your cover Natasha but seriously it is obvious that you are head over heels for him. He's the same way about you and it's like you'll be dancing dangerously close to things if he moves in.."

Natasha sat silent as Steve appeared with her flat iron plugging it in for her as she resumed her getting ready for work. "I know what I'm doing Stark. And I've been in a few much more dangerous situations and survived. Living with Finn-Clint shouldn't be that difficult.." She said as her curls went straight with every pass of the hot iron.

Bruce was now the one ready to bless the world with his words of wisdom. "What you desire is going to be closer. Are you really certain you'll be ale to handle sharing the same roof with him especially if that deranged ex-girlfriend lingers?"

Natasha nearly forgot she had a strand of hair stuck between the iron until the smell of burnt hair hit her nose as she quickly released it. "Clint never dated her so why would you think I was jealous?"

Tony sighed nearly face palming knowing deep down inside of Natasha that she was an inch away from blowing her cover last night because someone was touching something that belonged to her.

Steve looked at Natasha with a sigh. "It could be like that time you ran into Mockingbird at SHIELD. You pinned her against the wall and started threatening her in Russian. Then you pulled the knife on her because she said something that insinuated she and Barton were together. It took Clint, myself and Thor from you nearly beating her unconscious.."

The crimson haired assassin had a look that seemed of pure innocence on her face. "I don't remember doing that.." She said feeling her face slightly heat up with embarrassment. "If you all will excuse me.. I have to get to work.. You do too Tony.."


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Please read and review. Also, I don't own any of the music used in these fictions.

Song(s) featured that do not belong to me:  
You Found Me - The Fray Sung by Finn Hudson/Clint Barton  
Eyes Open-Taylor Swift Sung by Karie  
She's a Rebel - Green Day Sung By Regina  
Put Your Hearts Up - Ariana Grande Sung by Lauren  
One of the Boys - Katy Perry sung by Allie  
Hello -Martin Solveig Sung by Millie  
I caught myself - Paramore Sung by Natasha/Natalie

{{a/n: please review. I would like to know if its slightly entertaining or not. It would gauge if I should continue to make it longer or not.. Thanks.}}

Chapter Thirteen: Rivals and the Ladies of Glee and Their Themes

Natasha walked silently beside Tony towards the school. It seemed as if they had formed a bond rather than the great dislike she originally reserved for him and his perverted ways. It seemed the classification as Big Brother was actually providing him with something he yearned for and possibly wanted.

It was when they neared the school Natasha froze where she stood her eyes narrowing in on her new enemy. Tony paused turning slowly brow arched in question as he turned to look back at Natasha before following her line of sight. "Is that her?" He asked.

Emerald eyes sparked into blazing pits of fire as she balled her fists at her sides. "Yes.." She offered her tone sounding as if she wanted to growl.

The big brother instinct in him seemed to override the asshole part of him that would have laughed and pointed her out enemy. He back tracked over to her draping his arm over her shoulder giving a half hug. "You are soo much prettier than her. Plus, your nose is natural." He offered brightly as he nearly dragged her along with him.

"Your just saying that because I'm your sister.." She quipped back tauntingly with a smile her mood seemingly improving as her body relaxed and she channeled her Natalia personality for class.

"Well of course.. I mean what kind of brother do you take me for? One willing to toss his baby sister under the bus?" He countered with a smirk.

"Your silly.." She taunted back as she decided to fill him in on all the details. "That's Rachel Barry, the ex-fiancé who dumped him because she was with someone else when he got back and sorted himself out." She offered with an annoyed twitch appearing in the corner of her eye. "NYADA student.. Two months his senior. Very OCD when it comes to career improvement or fame."

Tony sighed rolling his eyes. "In other words a conceited little tramp."

"Exactly!" Natasha said with a little more enthusiasm than he had ever seen.

Tony had quickly shifted the topic to something work related as they grew closer to the school itself. Upon entering the building however the enemy had rounded the corner bumping into Natasha.

"Excuse me.." Snapped the woman as she stumbled back and away from Natasha. "Oh.. You." Rachel hissed out. "What are you doing here?"

"I work here." Natasha replied with a calm voice as she crossed her arms in front of her chest half wanting to give her the same treatment she had gave Mockingbird. "What are you doing here?" She countered eyes narrowing.

"I came to see Finn.. I can't locate him but I'm sure I'll see him later for lunch." Rachel said matter of factly before moving past Natasha bumping her as she did.

The Russian assassin was more than willing to turn and swiftly wipe the bitch's smirk off her face but didn't acting innocent. "Oh.. I didn't know you would be joining us.. I would have ordered more for lunch." She offed her voice soft with a smile and flip of her hair. "You do like Indian food right? I mean Finn did mention you were worldly.. Being from New York and all." She offered with a bat of her lashes.

The other woman seemed to radiate anger and annoyance as she stormed away without a glance back.

Tony burst into laughter once the coast was clear. "Isn't she a big bright way of sunshine.." He said with a sigh as he parted ways towards his class room.

Natasha smirked as she shook her head as she walked towards her classroom the door already unlocked. Arching her brow as she moved closer to find her students already seated at their desks. "Who let you in?" She asked noticing her work keys sitting on the desk.

One of her students Millie,also a member of the Glee club looked as if she wanted to say something but was sworn into secrecy.

The class just watched her silently as if expecting her to figure it out but to no avail.

The soft strum of the guitar caught her off guard as she turned setting her bag down.

Finn rounded the corner peering into the classroom as he continued to play the guitar before he sang. "I found God on the corner of 1st and Amistad. Where the West was all but won. All alone, smoking his last cigarette. I said, 'Where you been?' He said, 'Ask anything.'" His voice boomed causing the students to redirect their focus on Ms Rushman who seemed confused.

"Where were you when everything was falling apart? All my days were spent by the telephone that never rang. And all I needed was a call that never came. To the corner of 1st and Amistad." Finn's megawatt smile seemed to be aimed at Natalia as he continued.

"Lost and insecure, you found me, you found me. Lying on the floor surrounded, surrounded. Why'd you have to wait? Where were you? Where were you? Just a little late, you found me, you found me." His eyes narrowing on her and he felt that what he was doing was familiar. Like watching her like she was a target in his sights like he was supposed too.

"But in the end everyone ends up alone. Losing her, the only one who's ever known. Who I am, who I'm not and who I wanna be. No way to know how long she will be next to me.

Lost and insecure, you found me, you found me. Lying on the floor surrounded, surrounded. Why'd you have to wait? Where were you? Where were you? Just a little late, you found me, you found me!

The early morning, the city breaks and I've been calling for years and years and years and years. And you never left me no messages. You never sent me no letters. You got some kind of nerve taking all I want!

Lost and insecure, you found me, you found me. Lying on the floor, where were you? Where were you?

Lost and insecure, you found me, you found me. Lying on the floor surrounded, surrounded. Why'd you have to wait? Where were you? Where were you? Just a little late, you found me, you found me!

Why'd you have to wait to find me, to find me?" He concluded eyes on the fellow teacher. "So Miss Rushman.. Would you consider going with me for dinner tomorrow evening?" He asked all smiles even though he should be hating life after loosing someone important to him but feeling the need to move on. Kurt had told him to find someone special. He was going to do just that.

"Mr. Hudson, I have a class to teach.." She countered leaning against the desk only to glance at her students who seemed to be waiting for her answer as well. "I will and we can discuss the details further later." She said her face turning pink as she watched him leave with an even brighter smile on his lips.

"Bozhe moy..." She muttered under her breath before regaining the focus of her class room.

-  
The day had seemed to fly bye in a blur as they had continued to go through routine before something slightly dramatic had occurred.

The ex-whatever you would call her had returned as she, Tony, and Finn sat eating their lunch around the table in the teacher's lounge. Natasha glanced up from her curry rice bowl spoon half way to her mouth stilling suspended in air.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" Rachel hissed out as she made her way towards the table. "You can't just worm your way into his heart especially since he's vulnerable right now." She snapped. "You pray on innocent men who are hurting!"

The spark once again stirred to life within her as Natasha sat her bowl down spoon stuffed into her food before she rose to her feet. 'Its on..' She thought annoyed as she walked over towards her jabbing a finger in her shoulder implying she back off. "Ms Barry.. I would back off. I think Finn is old enough to make his own choices and you lost your ability to control him when you released him."

Tony cast a side glance at Finn before shaking his head. His voice super low only for his male comrade could hear. "We should leave or it will get messy.."

Finn nodded as both he and Tony rose to their feet and take off.

"Finn.. Sweetie where are you going?" Rachel asked sweetly her entire persona shifting dramatically.

Finn froze and glanced at Tony then back at Rachel. "Heading out with Nathan here to ask him what places Natalia likes since we have a date tomorrow."

Fire seemed to glow in Rachel's eyes as the tables have turned. "You can easily toss what we had aside? Fine.. Go with your little floosy!"

The fire was lit and they couldn't have stopped her at least unless it was Clint who could read her actions. Natasha's left fist had flown quickly from her side only to be caught by Finn's hand wrapping around her wrist.

"She's not worth it.." Finn warned before realizing his hand was wrapped around her wrist quickly releasing her from his hold as he moved away with Tony trailing behind him.

Rachel looked furious and stormed off leaving Natasha alone with her thoughts.

-  
Besides the crazy ass lunch session the day seemed to take a turn for the normal as Natasha made her way to the choir room. The girls of course were debating on who would go first only to have Karie take the lead yet again.

"Everybody's waiting  
Everybody's watching  
Even when you're sleeping  
Keep your ey-eyes open

The tricky thing  
Is yesterday we were just children  
Playing soldiers  
Just pretending  
Dreaming dreams with happy endings  
In backyards, winning battles with our wooden swords  
But now we've stepped into a cruel world  
Where everybody stands and keeps score

Keep your eyes open

Everybody's waiting for you to breakdown  
Everybody's watching to see the fallout  
Even when you're sleeping, sleeping  
Keep your ey-eyes open  
Keep your ey-eyes open  
Keep your ey-eyes open

So here you are, two steps ahead and staying on guard  
Every lesson forms a new scar  
They never thought you'd make it this far  
But turn around (turn around), oh they've surrounded you  
It's a showdown (showdown) and nobody comes to save you now  
But you've got something they don't  
Yeah you've got something they don't  
You've just gotta keep your eyes open

Everybody's waiting for you to breakdown  
Everybody's watching to see the fallout  
Even when you're sleeping, sleeping  
Keep your ey-eyes open  
Keep your ey-eyes open  
Keep your ey-eyes

Keep your feet ready  
Heartbeat steady  
Keep your eyes open  
Keep your aim locked  
The night goes dark  
Keep your eyes open

Keep your eyes open  
Keep your eyes open  
Keep your eyes open  
Keep your eyes open

Everybody's waiting for you to breakdown  
Everybody's watching to see the fallout  
Even when you're sleeping, sleeping

Keep your ey-eyes open  
Keep your ey-eyes open  
Keep your ey-eyes open  
Keep your ey-eyes open  
Keep your ey-eyes open."

Regina rolled her eyes yet again as Karie rushed back to her seat before taking the center and began singing what she deemed as her Theme song.

"She's a rebel  
She's a saint  
She's salt of the earth  
And she's dangerous

She's a rebel  
Vigilante  
Missing link on the brink  
Of destruction

From Chicago to Toronto  
She's the one that they  
Call old whatsername

She's the symbol  
Of resistance  
And she's holding on my  
Heart like a hand grenade

Is she dreaming?  
What I'm thinking  
Is she the mother of all bombs?  
Gonna detonate

Is she trouble like I'm trouble?  
Make it a double  
Twist of fate  
Or a melody that

Sings the revolution  
The dawning of our lives  
She brings the liberation  
That I just cant define  
Nothing comes to mind

She's a rebel  
She's a saint  
She's salt of the earth  
And she's dangerous

She's a rebel  
Vigilante  
Missing link on the brink  
Of destruction

She's a rebel, she's a rebel  
She's a rebel and she's dangerous  
She's a rebel, she's a rebel  
She's a rebel and she's dangerous" Regina concluded as she took her seat switching places with another girl.

Lauren smiled as she closed her eyes and began singing her heart out. "Let me see you put your hearts up, yeah  
Let me see you put your hearts up, yeah  
If we give a little love, maybe we can change the world,  
You think you're so small, like you're itty bitty,  
Just one match in the lights of the city,  
Walkin' by strangers on the side of the street, Like a quarter in a cup'll get 'em up on their feet like,  
You think you're never gonna make your mark, Sit back and watch the world while it falls apart like,  
Out of sight, out of mind like, Like it's just a waste of time,  
Like, like, like,  
Hey yeah yeah yeah yeah  
Hey yeah yeah,  
If we give a little love,  
Maybe we can change the world  
I said,  
Hey yeah yeah yeah yeah,  
Hey yeah yeah,  
Sing it if you're with me all you boys and all you girls.  
Let me see you put your hearts up, yeah,  
Let me see you put your hearts up, yeah,  
If we give a little love maybe we can change the world.  
Wish in a well, shooting star in the sky,  
We can do anything if we try, Cant resurrect Ghandi, Resurrect King,  
But if we put our heads together we can do anything, like,  
You don't have to be a billionare, You don't have to have much to show how much you care like,  
Give a wink, give a kiss, like, Give a little happiness, like, like, like,  
Hey yeah yeah yeah yeah  
Hey yeah yeah,  
If we give a little love,  
Maybe we can change the world.  
I said,  
Hey yeah yeah yeah yeah,  
Hey yeah yeah,  
Sing it if you're with me all you boys and all you girls.  
Let me see you put your hearts up, yeah,  
Let me see you put your hearts up, yeah,  
If we give a little love maybe we can change the world.  
Don't let them bring you down now, down-now,  
Don't let them bring you down now, down-now,  
And get up in the love now-love now,  
And get up in the love now-love now,  
Don't let them bring you down now, down-now,  
Don't let them bring you down now, down-now,  
ain't got nothing but love now, love now  
ain't got nothing love now, love now,  
Hey yeah yeah yeah yeah  
Hey yeah yeah,  
If we give a little love,  
Maybe we can change the world.  
I said,  
Hey yeah yeah yeah yeah,  
Hey yeah yeah,  
Sing it if you're with me all you boys and all you girls.  
Let me see you put your hearts up, yeah,  
Let me see you put your hearts up, yeah,  
If we give a little love maybe we can change the world.  
Let me see you put your hearts up, yeah,  
Let me see you put your hearts up, yeah,  
If we give a little love maybe we can change the world.  
Hey yeah yeah yeah yeah."

The next switch had occurred and Allie beamed as she motioned for her music to start. "I saw a spider, I didn't scream  
'Cause I can belch the alphabet, just double dog dare me  
And I chose guitar over ballet  
And I'd take these suckers down 'cause they just get in my way

The way you look at me  
Is kinda like a little sister  
You high five your goodbyes  
And it leaves me nothing but blisters

So I don't wanna be one of the boys, one of your guys  
Just give me a chance to prove to you tonight  
That I just wanna be one of the girls  
Pretty in pearls and not one of the boys

So over the summer something changed  
I started reading Seventeen and shaving my legs  
And I studied Lolita religiously  
And I walked right into school and caught you staring at me

'Cause I know what you know  
But now you're gonna have to take a number  
It's okay, maybe one day  
But not until you give me my diamond ring

'Cause I don't wanna be one of the boys, one of your guys  
Just give me a chance to prove to you tonight  
That I just wanna be your homecoming queen  
Pin-up poster dream, not one of the boys

I wanna be a flower, not a dirty weed  
I wanna smell like roses, not a baseball team  
And I swear maybe one day  
You're gonna wanna make out, make out, make out with me  
Don't wanna be, don't wanna be, don't wanna be

'Cause I don't wanna be one of the boys, one of your guys  
Just give me a chance to prove to you tonight  
That I just wanna be one of the girls  
Pretty in pearls and not one of the boys.."

The final student to sing for the day rose from her seat. It seemed as if Natasha hadn't even noticed Finn sitting in the class room until now. She was actually focused on her students.

Millie couldn't help but move to the beat as the music for her song began to play before she started singing.  
"I could stick around and get along with you, hello  
It doesn't really mean that I'm into you, hello  
You're alright but I'm here, darling, to enjoy the party  
Don't get too excited 'cause that's all you get from me, hey

Yeah, I think you're cute, but I really think that you should know  
I just came to say hello, hello, hello, hello

I'm not the kinda girl to get messed up with you, hello  
I'ma let you try to convince me to, hello  
It's alright, I'm getting dizzy, just enjoy the party  
It's okay with me if you don't have that much to say, hey

Kinda like this game but there's something you should know  
I just came to say hello, hey, hey

I could stick around and get along with you, hello  
It doesn't really mean that I'm into you, hello  
You're alright but I'm here, darling, to enjoy the party  
You're alright but I'm here, darling, to enjoy the party  
You're alright but I'm here, darling, to enjoy the party  
You're alright but I'm here, darling, to enjoy the party

You're alright but I'm here, darling, to enjoy the party  
You're alright but I'm here, darling, to enjoy the party  
You're alright but I'm here, darling, to enjoy the party  
You're alright but I'm here, darling, to enjoy the party

I just came to say hello, hello, hello, hello

I'm not the kinda girl to get messed up with you, hello  
I'ma let you try to convince me to, hello  
It's alright, I'm getting dizzy, just enjoy the party  
It's okay with me if you don't have that much to say, hey

Kinda like this game but there's something you should know  
I just came to say hello, hey!"

The day of theme songs was over or at least Natasha had thought it was until her students looked at her expectedly waiting for her to close the class with a song of her own. It seemed to be their form of entertainment.

"Okay... I sing and I'll see you all on Monday." Natasha offered as she couldn't help but look in Finn's direction.

"Down to you  
You're pushing and pulling me down to you  
But I don't know what I

Now when I caught myself, I had to stop myself  
From saying something that I should've never thought  
Now when I caught myself, I had to stop myself  
From saying something that I should've never thought of you

Of you  
You're pushing and pulling me down to you  
But I don't know what I want  
No, I don't know what I want

You got it, you got it, some kind of magic  
Hypnotic, hypnotic, you're leaving me breathless  
I hate this, I hate this, you're not the one I believe in  
With God as my witness

Now when I caught myself, I had to stop myself  
From saying something that I should've never thought  
Now when I caught myself, I had to stop myself  
From saying something that I should've never thought of you

Of you  
You're pushing and pulling me down to you  
But I don't know what I want  
No, I don't know what I want!

Don't know what I want  
But I know it's not you  
Keep pushing and pulling me down  
When I know in my heart it's not you

Now when I caught myself, I had to stop myself  
From saying something that I should've never thought  
Now when I caught myself, I had to stop myself  
From saying something that I should've never thought of you

I knew  
I know in my heart it's not you, I knew  
But now I know what I want, I want, I want  
Oh no, I've should have never thought!"


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Please read and review. Also, I don't own any of the music used in these fictions.

Song(s) featured that do not belong to me:

{{a/n: please review. Thanks for reading :3}}

Chapter Fourteen : Bring it...

Sharp green eyes met dark brown as they passed each other in the halls of the school once again. The crimson haired assassin had to give the woman some points on persistence even though it was annoying the ever living fuck out of her. They stood across from each other face to face Natasha not wanting to be the one that begins the argument preferring to give the ending blow.

"I don't get what he sees in you.." Rachel snapped as she crossed her arms in front of her chest completely angry with the fact that her on and off lover, especially if she read the file correctly, had finally moved on and was over her. "He used to love me. Devoted himself strictly to me.."

"Wasn't that five years ago? I mean people do change.. You were living a perfectly good life without him.." Natasha said with sweet innocence that could have belonged to a very clueless woman. Her acting was flawless hence this was the main reason why she was one of the top two agents in SHIELD.

Rachel did not like things being thrown in her face especially when it was linked to her not getting her way. "What Brody and I had was absolutely nothing.. He forced himself on me and it just so happened that Finn arrived and he didn't even give me an opportunity to save our relationship." Perfectly practiced lies that she must have told herself often to fool even herself.

A spy could easily see through the lies but she wasn't supposed to betray her own cover as she tilted her head to act as if she were unamused. "Ms. Barry, if you would excuse me I have things to accomplish today that do not require me to waste any more of my precious time with you.."

The primadonna gave Natalia a glare that could possibly kill if she were capable of shooting heat rays from them. The good thing was that Rachel Barry wasn't a known mutant and so far was just your average vain woman. With Natalia's words hanging in the air as the snobbish woman spun around on her heels before fading from sight with the sound of stomping heels.

Natasha sighed as she made her way to her class room. This assignment was going to get a little more difficult to handle than she realized.

"The investigative report on the vehicle accident had been received commander Fury." Maria Hill offered as she made her way towards the helm.

"Spill the important details. Is it something that would require the Avengers to activate or become more alert." Fury snapped as he turned to face the other agent.

"The drunken individual... Wasn't a drunken individual."

"Continue.."

"I believe RED ROOM has reactivated and they will be working in recovering their greatest accomplishment..."

"Romanov.."


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Please read and review. Also, I don't own any of the music used in these fictions.

Song(s) featured that do not belong to me:

{{a/n: please review. I would like to know if its slightly entertaining or not. It would gauge if I should continue to make it longer or not.. Thanks.}}

Chapter Fifteen : Goodbyes...

The day of the funeral had arrived, the friends and the family of the victims had gone to the church service while the four new residents of the small town of Lima sat around the kitchen table if Natasha's home.

Natasha had been more on edge than usual as she sat at the kitchen table with her head in her hands. "We.. We destroyed them.." She whispered as she stared at the table.

"Fury said it was possible for them to return. You weren't the only agent of Red Room.." Bruce offered as he moved his glasses rubbing his eyes.

"Natasha who were the other agents you might have worked with.." Steve asked his eyes falling to the table hoping to figure out some type of plan to help bring back Natasha's focus.

"There was myself, The Winter Solider, and Black Widow 2 - Yelena Belova.." Natasha offered with a sigh.

"Natalia..." Tony began before glancing at Natasha. "Those two their bodies were never recovered.."

"Which means they could have taken over.." Steve offered.

The crimson haired assassin that sat at the table lifted her head. "Bozhe moy.." She said. "Toh ploha..." She couldn't help but revert to Russian in times of great stress. "Yelena, was an actress.. Always wanting focus on herself.. Horrible traits in a spy." Natasha growled out. "I was certain when Clint and I went to RED ROOM, that would have been the end of it.."

Bruce glanced at the others knowing the direction this conversation could be heading so he choose this moment to speak. "We should get going to the burial.. This entire Spy versus Spy thing might have to wait until after the services.." He offered.

Natasha nodded her hair neatly pulled back into a ballerina style bun. A small part of her the part that was cultivated in becoming the best spy the best actress the talented Miss Romanov had slowly become more normal since she had been brought to SHIELD. Hobbies that were non-survival trainings had taken over, she wasn't always training to fight. "Your right.. I need to be there for Finn. Be there and show my support."

Tony nodded as she rose from her seat the small tinge of fear creeping its way up her spine since her greatest protector was technically unavailable. The other men followed her out as she kept her head bowed towards the ground. Her mind frantically trying to think of a method of weeding out the enemy so she would be able to be the first one to strike back. Clint had put her at ease and even chased all the nightmares away. It was beginning to get on her nerves that this assignment had taken her only protector from her. Like hell she'd tell the guys that she missed sharing the bed with her partner.

-  
Yelena had sat in front of her vanity brushing the tangles from her hair as she hummed softly. Bucky had sat on the bed arms crossed in annoyance in front of his chest as he watched the once bottled blonde remove the knots from her dark colored brown hair.

"You think she recognized you?" He asked angry than his once promised Widow had moved on and was trying to escape the past with another man.

"Barnes.. I think she has a strong distaste for anyone who tries to steal her beloved little archer." She offered with a giggle as she worked on her makeup .

"Natalia is mine.. I cannot stand the thought of anyone else touching her.." He growled in response.

"Well Mr. Barnes... I don't think Miss Barry approves of your little spider trying to lure her man into her Webb." Belova offered as she finished the final touches. "If she tries to steal Finn away from me permanently... I will be forced to plot my revenge.."

Natasha had stood furthest in the back her eyes down cast as she listened to the friends and family talk about their loved ones. She was heart broken that RED ROOM and HYDRA were harming this family in hopes to story the agents assigned to this mission to thwart them.

It seemed to go on and on, several of the friends Finn, Blaine, and Kurt shared sang songs about good bye and offered words. Rachel Barry one of the many performers.

Natasha glanced off to the side a familiar figure causing their to stand up straighter.

The Winter Soilder watched her from the distance not making a move towards her. Watching her with dark blue eyes a smirk tugging at the corner of his lips before he turned around.

Emerald eyes had widened with shock as she turned her attention back to the ceremony as her heart rate began to escalate. He had found her and she wasn't going to be safe.

Finn had turned his head to glance around for Natalia. He had spotted her bout the look on her face caused something within him to stir to life. The need to protect her began to grow in him as she moved towards her brother and leaned against him. A concerned look on his face as he wrapped an arm around her.

Tony nearly paled as Natasha the most deadliest woman in the world seemed to be scared. He did what he could as he wrapped an arm around her giving her a brotherly hug. "Tasha.. Your not going to be doing this alone."


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Please read and review. Also, I don't own any of the music used in these fictions.

Song(s) featured that do not belong to me:

{{A/N: Thank you all for reading. I hope you enjoy this new little twist in events.}}

Chapter Sixteen: Sectionals .

It had been a few weeks that passed since the funeral. Finn and the twins had moved into Natasha's home altering her routines although that didn't stop her from compiling a set list of songs for her students to take to the competition early that October.

Natasha had the students come in on Saturdays, Sundays, and during the days of the week they weren't scheduled for Glee. The routines getting more and more elaborate as she announced their competition.

"The Unitards based out of Defiance, Ohio and The Hipsters Of the Continuing Education Program, in Warren Township." Natalia announced as her students looked at her half upset and half not phased at all.

"We can take em out Miss Rush.. No big deal." Duckie offered with a grin as he grabbed one of the girl's by the arm.

Millie looked shocked but nodded in agreement as the team rose from their seats making their way to the auditorium.

-  
Practice had once again run longer than usual Finn demonstrating a dance routine as the swift sound of running children ran towards them faster than they could react as Tony laughed in the background.

Andrea had flung herself at Natasha clinging to her tightly before looking at her sister Stephanie who hung off of Finn. "Natalia.. It's late.. We're hungry. Unca Nathan said he would take us all for dinner.." Andrea announce with a smile as she gave the undercover assassin a hug.

"Okay kids.. Wrap it up. See you all tomorrow at the bus rest up we have a big day.." Natasha announced as she bent down lifting the girl into her arms doing a small twirl. "And where did Uncle Nathan say we'd be eating?" She asked sweetly her nerves slowly but surely returning to normal after the Winter Solider sighting.

Tony watched the students disperse as he moved closer a broad grin on his face. He had felt more at ease as soon as Clint and the girls moved in. It seemed to brighten Natasha's mood. "Well.. Steve and Joe wanted some Italian food if you four wanted to join us.. Consider it a good luck meal for sectionals."

Finn looked up a broad grin on his face as he made his way over. "That sounds wonderful actually. Lets get a move on Ladies.." He added moving close to Natasha giving the appearance of a happy family.

Natasha at first seemed reluctant but gave in as she looked at Andrea in her arms as she glanced at Finn her heart beating faster in her chest as she smiled at him. In another life this could possibly be them... If they were normal non-lethal assassins that is.

Natasha was willing to give him up so he could smile like that all the time it would break her heart but she'd survive. She could bottle all her feelings up like she never had them like she had done before.

They had moved from the school to the restaurant. The girls going into detail about their day at school as they exited the vehicle and walked inside. Natasha holding the small hand of Stephanie as Andrea talked Finn's ear off about the justification for having the group sing a song from Dora the explorer.

Dinner itself was rather low key as the guys talked and joked about the competition not standing a chance against them tomorrow. Andrea had grabbed Natasha's hand and pulled her to her feet. "I'll be right back.." Natasha offered with a smile as she was lead to the bathroom by the little girl. She waited outside leaning against the wall.

He had been spying on her since she entered the restaurant with the men and the little girls. His eyes following her every move as he faded from sight when she would suspect someone watching her. "Natasha.." The suave voice came near her ear.

The crimson haired assassin felt her hair stand on end as she turned her head towards him. The urge to sucker punch him shot through her as she glanced at him. "What do you want James..." She hissed out looking dangerous as a wild animal trapped in a corner.

"I just want what's mine back.. You could leave all these little lies behind and go back to doing what you do best.. Seducing and killing.." He offered his hand reaching out to touch her face. "Your still as beautiful as before.."

"Mom..." The small voice said as the little girl emerged from the bathroom clinging to her side giving the super solider a dirty look. Andrea was a resourceful little thing as she tugged on Natasha's arm. "I want to go back to the table.." She offered softly.

Natasha scoped the girl up in her arms emerald eyes narrowed in a glare in James's direction. "Stay away from me.. And my family Barnes.. I mean it.." She snapped before rushing back to the table.

Andrea kept glancing over Natasha's shoulder watching the creepy man her own hawk like eyes narrowing on him. The small blonde in her arms knew they had work to do to ensure that they actually came into existence. Poor Natasha and Clint had no clue that their girls.. Their real girls were tampering with time to ensure that this mission was a success.

"Don't tell your uncle.." Natasha offered softly as she stroked the little girl's hair before setting her on the ground.

"Between us?" Andrea offered softly.

"Yes.." Natasha offered as she ushered the little girl back to her seat.

-  
Game day for the New Directions had arrived as they piled into the bus. Two bouncing little girls amongst the students as Finn drove and Natalia had her kids warm up. The two little ones mimicking the teenagers as they drew closer and closer to theater.

The registration was fairly simple as Natalia and Finn rushed the teens to their room little girls following behind them.

The hipsters were first singing three of the most over done ballads their movement slower and uncoordinated.

The unitards however seemed to sing and move like a well oiled machine. It was enough to give Lima's students a bit of stage fright.

The New Direction's hit the stage Natalia, Finn, Andrea and Stephanie watching them from the side back stage. The students managed to kick stage fright in the ass as Alex took the lead. Karie nailing the solo and the rest if the group getting into routine as they took first place home securing their spot in regionals.


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Please read and review. Also, I don't own any of the music used in these fictions.

Song(s) featured that do not belong to me:

{{A/N: }}

Chapter Seventeen: The Fraying of the Edges...

After they managed to secure their place in Regionals the students had fallen fast asleep on the way back that included the little girls that went to support the group leaving Natalia and Finn alone in silence.

The nagging in the back of her mind telling her it would be for the greater good to sacrifice their love in hopes he could lead a normal future doing its best to suppress her emotions. 'Don't get too close..' Her mind hissed out at her only to falter when she turned her head to notice he was watching her from the corner of his eye. "What?" Natasha nearly spat out the tension growing slowly unbearable.

"Your just so pensive. What are you thinking about Natalia?" He asked sincerely hoping to get an answer.

"Just stuff..." She grumbled softly as something caught her eye up ahead. It wasn't something she was expecting this early on especially right now not fully armed. "Let me out here. Drive the bus around the long way back.." Natasha whispered softly into his ear as she checked her gunmetal bracelets around her wrists.

"Natalia this is insane.. You know you wouldn't be able to take out whatever that is on your own.." Finn growled as his grip on the steering wheel tightened.

"Get the kids to safety and I'll tell you all about it when I get home how I defeated a little chunk of the HYDRA group.." She managed to sound sassy.

The tone of her voice seemed to trigger a connection to all the weird mixed memories he was having since he got back. The woman calling him Clint had to be Natalia. Natalia.. The name sounded slightly familiar but it was off.. "Natasha, No.." He grounded out silver eyes narrowed on his red headed companion.

"Dammit Barton I am not a damsel in distress.. I'll see you at home.." She fired back out of reflex before hearing the awkward silence linger between them. "Umm.. Finn?" She asked cautiously before turning her attention to him.

"I'm not Finn am I?" He asked softly. Eyes glued to the road as he pulled off to the side for her to make her leave. "Who am I?"

Natasha's heart sank and although they had a mission to accomplish and enemies to ruin she felt as if she couldn't leave. Her partner needed her. Her hands cupped his face as she leaned towards him her forehead pressed against his. "I'll tell you when I get back.. I promise.." She whispered quickly pulling away and exiting the bus.

Finn turned the bus around following her orders the back of his mind swearing it would be faster if he had the jet. 'Jet?' He questioned himself his head getting even more messy to deal with then having the clarity he wanted.

The crimson haired assassin/school teacher rushed over towards the small group of intimidating men that most likely caused the police to tuck their tails between their legs and run. Emerald seemed to flicker with anger as she stood there. "What the hell do you people think your doing?" She snapped only to have someone shoot at her foot. "Ploha.." She hissed raising her wrist. "You have till the count of four to depart from this area before I dismantle you all.. Then SHIELD will want answers from you.." She hissed.

"You don't scare us spider.. Your all alone.. No Hawk in the sky.."

"One...two..." She began counting only to be bombarded with fire. Silently cursing a the stiletto heels she wore as she kicked them off ducking behind an abandoned car. "Three! Last chance!" She called out the gun fire not stopping before she rolled out from behind it widow's bites aimed and firing. What seemed to be a standard bullet broke off hitting the targets with a tranquilizer in their necks. "Thank you Tony Stark for never listening to me when I say don't touch my stuff.." She whispered to herself now pissed off h favorite work skirt was destroyed.

Natasha tapped the comm hidden on her person. "SHIELD this is Agent Romanov. I believe our mission is in jeopardy.."

-  
He had driven them home. Every single last student was where they belonged and here he sat in a near empty bus with twin girls who were fast asleep.

At least that was what appeared to be. He had been staring out the front window of their home as he waited impatiently for Natalia to come home.

Andrea had awaken and tapped the earring causing her appearance to shift to her true form. Maria Hill looked annoyed as she moved silently through the house. "Agent hurry up!" She hissed looking at the other twin girl who seemed to really be asleep.

The other girl reluctantly tapped her earring causing her appearance to shift as well. "But Maria.. This might be the closest I get to be to Clint.." Bobbi Morse hissed as she followed the woman through the house.

"Whose there?!" Finn snapped as he turned around quickly only to be pinned against the wall. "Who the hell are you?!" He shouted only to be met by a dreamy smile.

"Oh Clint.. We are working on helping you remember. Fury deems it nessasary for your mission.. Agent Romanov is being followed by the Winter Solider." Bobbi said with an annoyed sigh.

"We were told we were allowed to inject you with a memory serum." Maria said with a smile. "Your girls are actually safe and sound at SHIELD where mostly Natasha will recover them. Now take a deep breath.." Maria hissed out before hitting him hard with a needle in his neck. "Everything is going to blend together.. You're going to need aspirin when you wake up.."


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Please read and review. Also, I don't own any of the music used in these fictions. Agent Cris Tovar is mine and she will be fun for this X3 we need comedy and a trigger for stuff so yea my boredom continues :D

Song(s) featured that do not belong to me:

{{A/N: Yay! I have new followers :3 Thank you all once again for reading. Please bear with my madness that is currently craving induced... I want a flipping cheese burger sooooo bad right now! D: }}

Chapter Eighteen: Keeps getting Better..

Natasha sat in the air transport silently the entire ride back to base. Her stomach growled. When was the last time she actually ate? Did Barton ..err Finn make it back to town with the kids? Why the hell was she craving a fucking cheese burger?! Natasha sighed as she leaned into her seat her stomach growling in rebellion as she waited to reach base. Even the crappy mess hall burgers might have been worthy to satisfy her hunger.. That was until she noticed she had actually been shot by the enemy. "Mother fucker.." She growled as she looked at the grazed thigh in disbelief as she motioned for the medic to come over. "Why the hell isn't this bandaged?" She growled emerald eyes ablaze.

The medic stumbled back arms raised in their defense in hopes to not be hit by the senior agent. "Last time we did.. Barton yelled at me for touching you."

Natasha's eye twitched in annoyance at the fearful medic. "Wrap it before I bleed to death..please." She growled out her once tamed crimson locks a mess from combat making her look like a wild woman.

The poor junior agent who was the medic lowered her head. "I'm so sorry Agent Romanov..." The agent hoping to all hell she got the senior agent in a slightly more forgiving mood.

"Tovar.. You have till the count of three to tend to my wound before I choose to shoot you in the foot.." Natasha said inhaling a ragged breath.

"Yes, ma'am." The agent said nearly stumbling over herself as she removed the bandages from her coat in addition to some ointment. "It's just.. It's just you and Agent Barton are like my idols.." The young agent mumbled softly as she tended to Natasha.

"You know flattery gets you no where agent.." Natasha offered even though she couldn't suppress the tiny internal part of her, most likely due to constant exposure to Tony Stark and his ego, she was pleased that someone actually idolized her. "Thank you for your attention to detail.." She added noticing that the young agent discovered a piece of shrapnel embedded in her thigh she didn't even notice earlier.

The agent almost beamed at the senior agent except for the fact that Natasha could kill her with a flex of her pinky. Agent Tovar sighed instead as she looked at Natasha. "We should be reaching the helicarrier pretty soon. You need me to get you anything or order something?" She asked innocently tilting her head to the side.

"A double cheeseburger with fries...and a cola.." The crimson haired assassin mumbled as she closed her eyes. This day couldn't get any worse could it? It wasn't like she had done anything worse than usual that would stick her on a side mission with Morse... The woman had an attention span of a hyperactive squirrel with ADHD. She shuddered at the thought as she felt her stomach turn at even the slightest thought of such a pairing especially after the vile woman ripped Clint's heart from his chest and stomped on it several years back. "Bitch..." Natasha growled out.

The young agent had been on the phone nearly jumped out of her skin at the word wondering if it was directed at her. Sighing again as the other agent left her be it was a good sign. Kind of..

/

In a crumpled mess on the living room floor Finn-Clint rubbed his face. "Why the hell do I feel like I was hit by a train?!" He growled out as he pulled himself into a seated position.

The world spun and possibly danced around in his vision as he glanced around processing what had happened. "Never..ever.. And I mean ever.. Am I volunteering to have memories suppressed ever again.." He grumbled as he held both hands to his head rubbing his temples.

"Tasha.." Clint called out as the suddenly made sense. He lived in this house with Tasha and two little girls. From what he could recall Steve, Stark, and Banner have been visiting often and their cover intact around his sleeper self.

His cover had a family. Something he wanted and didn't mind keeping tabs on after the fact. Their son or rather sons had passed. The one guy he was pretending to be was killed in Afghanistan, car bomb, not something the government liked calling mothers up and informing them about.

As Finn he had still managed to weasel his way into Natasha's heart. That made his smirk. Natasha couldn't resist his charms and that would just bug the crap out of her when he told her he remembered every awkward pause and little jealous stares that she made at Rachel Barry. Like he would give up his prized assassin for some primadonna.

At least Natasha would eventually come home and share the details of their assignment after he watched her go into maternal mode. He had been getting a kick out of it as Finn watching her put the girls to sleep and doing their hair. It was as if she were a natural. It caused him to grin like a love sick fool but it was worth it.

It was when he didn't hear the sound of the little girls that he grew concerned. Something about them and Natasha... What the hell was it?! God he needed an aspirin...

/

The crimson haired assassin had arrived at the helicarrier most likely shit would be flying and jolly ol' Nick Fury would be chopping heads in his path to chew her out for ruining and compromising the entire assignment. The little agent had took off faster than a bat out of hell sprinting down the hall to the mess hall to fetch Natasha's burger in hopes to sedate the angry and did we mention starving agent?

It gave her time to think as she moved like one of the undead through the large ship towards the bridge her eyes cast to the ground as she summoned up all her nerve as if she were going to meet Bruce's unfriendlier half. "Commander.." Her voice void of everything all emotion she had gained in SHIELD had been instantly stored away for use at a later date. "HYDRA is attempting to invade parts of Ohio.. For reasons unknown. I have tranquilized and brought in several of their idiot agents for questioning and disposal." She offered sounding perfectly professional.

The tall man in black turned around slowly his expression grave. He had been sequestered by two twin girls with an obsession for pink and what appeared to be red lipstick. "Is that all Agent Romanov?" He asked not flinching or acting as if he noticed that he looked more bizarre than ever.

She could be straight faced on any given day of the week but god dammit if she was going to not burst into laughter at the sight of him 'dolled up.' The crimson haired assassin laughed loudly falling to the ground clutching her side as she nearly burst into tears at the humor she found in this situation. The super-super spy must have fallen victim to the look.

"Natalia!" Andrea squealed as she raced away from Agent Hill to fling herself at the fallen agent. Stephanie was giving Agent Morse the look of death as she tugged her hand away from the blonde moving quickly to pounce on the red head. "Natty.. Lets go home.. She's being a meanie lady!" Stephanie added pointing at Bobbi the lack of trust in her evident.

"How did you two get here?" Natasha asked standing up and hugging the girls to her. "I mean I left you with Finn before I had to file some... Paperwork." 'Lame ass lie Romanov..' She cursed at herself.

"Certain changes had to be made with your current assignment. Also, you will be getting additional assistance in dealing with those two wonderful girls.." Fury said unflinching as if nothing had happened and the bright and do we mean bright red lipstick lingered on his lips.

"What do you mean?" The voice of a young agent stammering as if she were removing from the shock of the mission she was given. "I..I.. Like as in me? Going to where?!" Sheer panic and fear filled her voice before she rounded the corner looking ghostly with Natasha's Cheeseburger and fries in a baggie.

"Agent Tovar.. You are assigned to be Natalia's younger sister. You will be going undercover as a student and assisting in monitoring the girls." Fury said simply.

Natasha nearly face palmed how much bigger was this family going to get?!

Bobbi looked annoyed as if it would please her to no end to be close and pester the crap out of Natasha in hopes to steal away Clint.

The young agent looked at Fury like he was a mad man. "But.. But sir.. I'm not young enough to pass of as a teenager.." The agent stammered.

Maria Hill stepped forward rolling her eyes. "Actually you are. You graduated early.. Due to your over active brain and are currently about to turn 18.. Perfect age to be a High School Senior. Ms. Cris Rushman."

Agent Tovar sighed she was hoping they would have forgotten about her she was out of sight and out of mind she could have sworn she wasn't even noticed.

"This just keeps getting better doesn't it..." Natasha said with a sigh as she grabbed the little girls' hands and began walking. "Come on Cris.. We have to go home and sort out all your paperwork.."

/

"So when i'm just home with the girls I can have a gun right?" Cris asked eagerly as she sat in the passenger seat.

The two girls had passed out too much stress from a very busy odd day.

"No.. You will use a taser unless its James Barnes then you shoot to kill. And Bobbi Morse.." Natasha said with a sigh as she continued down the lone road. She raised the burger to her lips taking a bite as she drove rounding the corner to her block. "But call it an accident.."

Cris sighed as she leaned against the window. "Serial? Geeze. I would have thought something else would have warranted the death sentence like random Hydra agents or Black Widow 2..."

"You run into her you run.. got it agent?!" Natasha growled out between bites. Emerald eyes casting a glare out the window before they parked in the driveway. " I assume they gave you the specs of the building correct?"

"Yes.."

"Good tuck them in and go to bed. We have a flipping weekend to come up with a good cover story for you.. And you can meet the rest of our dysfunctional family.."

"OMG! You mean the Avengers..." Cris said nearly star struck.

"Girls.. Bed. Now." Natasha bit out wanting to have a heart to heart with Finn-Clint. Why did her stomach hurt thinking about it?! 'Must have eaten too fast..' She thought with a sigh as the young agent took off dragging the little girls into the house and dragging them to their respected room.

Natasha exited the car her hair a mess, her clothes a mess, and now she smelt of fast food. "Bozhe moy..." She growled at herself as she dragged herself in side. She noticed the sound asleep figure on the couch a smile gracing her lips as she thought herself free of questions at the moment as she moved towards him.

Leaning across him to grab the throw blanket to toss it over him to keep him warm only to be making eye contact with him. His smirk gracing his lips as she tried to pull away before he caught her wrist. "You were sleeping.." Natasha mumbled looking away.

Clint being the brat that he was pulled her to him smile gracing his lips. "Hey beautiful.. Miss me?"

"Your such a fucking jackass.." Natasha said looking away not wanting to answer his question.

"Admit it.. You missed this.." He teased with a smile kissing her cheek before he sat up. "I missed this.." He offered with a grin.

"How the hell did you get your memory back?"

"Hill."

"So much for hitting you with the harsh reality when I got back.."

"We have kids Tash. Isn't that swell?" He said with a bright smirk. "And you have the most over protective jackass of a brother.." He added remembering Tony and his behavior while undercover.

"Oh trust me.. It gets even better..." Natasha said with her head in her hands.


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Please read and review. Also, I don't own any of the music used in these fictions.

Song(s) featured that do not belong to me:

{{A/N: Thank you all for reading.}}

Chapter Nineteen: The Optimism of a Pessimist - Everything Changes in an Instant

Saturday had managed to trigger a set of irreversible events that effected the sleeper agent and those that surrounded him. At least that was the information that SHIELD wanted the world to know and that was all the agents under its care were allowed to know at least until files and information was received and reviewed by our favorite resident smart jackass.

/  
-Six Years Earlier-  
"Welcome aboard Ms. Romanov.." Phil Coulson said with a blank reserved expression as he lead her down the hall towards the medical wing. "We are just going to do several routine medical tests prior to clearing you for the field." He added as he opened the door for her.

"I work best alone. Your agent... Barton seems to not follow your orders.. Retraining is in order.." Natasha said calmly before walking towards one of the physicians. "Make this quick.."

"Of course Ms. Romanov.." The doctor said before the nurse stepped up and injected the agent with a sedative.

The Russian looked confused before falling to the ground only to be caught by by Coulson who surrendered her over to several doctors.

-...-  
"Director Fury, you are aware that Agent Romanov despite what she was told by Red Room is capable of having children.." The doctor said calmly to Fury as he sat at the conference table.

"Are you certain of that Agent?" Fury asked his expression unreadable.

"We were able to harvest a small amount of her eggs. They aren't released as normal female eggs these have difficulty releasing.. Unless certain conditions are met and from our understanding that will require us to study her in the long run." The doctor explained with a sigh as if he were patiently waiting for a Fury's blessing to continue with whatever testing he had in mind.

"Approved. Figure out what is separating her from the rest. Are there additional tests that will require her to be removed from the field? Her skill set is something I am really interested in utilizing.." Fury said looking at the doctor with his only good eye.

"No.. No sir.. We have all that we need."

"Good.. Now get outta my face." Fury growled out.

-..One Year Later..-  
"Thank you so much for volunteering for this project a  
Agent Spaulding." Doctor Spedker said with a smile. "We wanted to make sure that those eggs were fertile." He added.

A very pregnant operative sat at the examination chair. "It's no problem at all.. I'm just glad i'm having twins.." She added brightly. The woman beamed as she rubbed her belly. "To think that Black Widow and Hawkeye... Could possibly form a family of there own if they got past their stubbornness.." She offered rubbing her belly.

"Ohh you have no idea how intriguing those children could be.." The doctor offer with a sigh.

-/-  
The agent had been decommissioned and more than excited about giving birth to a set of twin girls who were originally thought not possible. She had arrived home to Ohio. The city she grew up in coming into view the brief hope and happiness short lived as a vehicle ram a stop light ending the agent's life as paramedics worked frantically to save the twins.

The two little girls were placed for adoption never knowing that one day fate would reunite them with their parents.

Today...  
The complexity of her Sunday Mornings had been simplified. Natasha had assistance in the kitchen as Cris dealt with the twins in their room. It almost felt like normal mornings Clint doing his best to trip her up in hopes to play with her. They had resumed their relationship from where they had left off her small smiles growing slightly wider as she lightly swatted him away. She had missed him so much she didn't know it was possible to feel that way towards someone but she did as he seemed to run away with her heart after becoming so close to her. She was weak against his attacks wanting to fall helplessly into him.

Shaking her head from side to side as she caught herself thinking about something Red Room said she could never have. Little Clint Bartons running around clinging to her leg begging for affection. 'Your sterile Natasha.. Red Room wanted you to kill..' She thought with a frown as she heard the patter of children rushing towards her. "Girls no running!" She said sounding exasperated.

"Stephanie!" Andrea said skidding to a halt near the kitchen table.

The other little girl mimicking her twin as she looked at Natasha with a wide smile.

'Dammit...' Natasha swore in her mind feeling her heart constrict and turn to mush. These little girls were as dangerous as Barton was on one of his insanely sweet and mushy days.

Clint's eyes seemed to shine brightly at the sight of Natasha being one of those Sally homemakers with children. The sight alone made him smile as he watched her drop to the girls' level and explain calmly about the hazards of running around the house. "Natalia leave them be.. Your sister should take them for a quick walk to my mother's.. That way when your brother and your cousins get here all the food will be ready.." He offered with that heart melting smile.

Cris rounded the corner in a pair of faded jeans, converse and a hoodie arching her brow as she looked between the two senior agents still reeling from the shock that she was going to be working with the best of the best of SHIELD. "Uhh.. I'm doing what now?" She stammered as the twin girls rushed back grabbing the teenager by the hands dragging her to the front door.

"Nana's house!" Stephanie cheered.

"Nana! Nana! Nana!" Andrea added joyfully as the young agent looked back with a pleading expression.

Natasha uncharacteristically smirked. "Tell Mrs. Hummel I hope Burt is doing better. I'll let Nathan know your here sis." She added as the teen was dragged out the door.

"Why is it that I suddenly feel very bad about the agent being thrown into the mix?" Clint said as he filled an empty platter with scrambled eggs.

"Because not everyone can tolerate the thought of being related to Stark without thinking about gouging out their eyeballs.." Natasha said with a sigh as she got to work on the bacon.

"Does every breakfast have to have that?" Clint asked observing her actions.

"Yes, or Steve will say its unpatriotic.."

"Says the guy who can eat everything and not have to worry about gaining weight..."

"Da."

The knocking at the door seemed to draw away her attention from her Partner's extremely close face. The corner of her lip twitching upwards as she walked way leaving him to monitor the rest of the morning feast.

-/-  
"Four dollars on no bacon.." Steve mumbled at the door with a soft sigh.

"She's had bacon at every breakfast thing so far what makes you think today will be any different?" Bruce said with a frown in the Captain's direction.

"It's because my little Natalia is Russian isn't it.. Just because she was once a communist doesn't mean she'd revert back now.." Tony said arms crossed expression looking as serious as a heart attack.

Steve glared at the billionaire who still looked more like a fool with the fake red hair and clean shaven face. Even now he still didn't get the humor in it all and yet Stark seemed to be taking his role as fake older brother very seriously. Steve was even going to wonder if that might have been scaring the crap out of Pepper in New York.

"You three know I can hear you arguing all the way inside the house right?" Natasha asked as she stood in the door way half smile acing her lips as she waited for them to ask about her roommate.

"And how is Prince Charming?" Tony asked stepping n only to spot Clint at the table. "Good morning Finn. How has Natalia been treating you?" He offed with a smile giving Natasha a pleading look as if she should have warned him.

"Natty Cat has been treating me just fine. Even with all of SHIELDs Jedi mind tricks she still manages to keep me only having eyes for her.. Huh sweetheart?" Clint offered from where he sat at the table the shit eating grin plastered on his face waiting for the others to register what could have possibly happened since they had last seen each other.

Poor innocent little Steve just blinked on awe as if some godly miracle occurred granting Natasha the greatest gift imaginable. "Your.. Your back!" He said rushing towards the archer hugging him with all that he could muster. At least for the both of them the super solider wasn't as strong as their Asgardian friend who managed to brake Stark's ribs once by accident.

"Wait a darn tootin minute.. You mean to tell me.. That Legolas is back? You didn't even bother to tell me in advance?" Tony said as he walked towards the kitchen Banner not far behind him as he grabbed a plate. "Are there other things we should know about Natty Cat?" He taunted half expecting it to be over.

"Call me Natty Cat one more time Stark and I will ensure you are unable to reproduce... We have another member of our happy little family." Natasha offered with a soft sigh.

"Another one? You mean you got a dog too? Your preggo?!" Tony said looking shocked beyond belief.

The door had been opened and the sound of joyful little girls echoed in the front room. The voice of a teenaged girl sounding exasperated in response answering Stark's questions. "Actually neither... Dad said it was best to come and join my two siblings. I mean who wouldn't want to be hanging out with her favorite big brother... Nathan..." Cris offed as she walked towards the expressionless Tony Stark with his fork halfway to his mouth.

"Baby sis?" Tony said arching his brow before looking at Natasha. The devilish look seemed to spread from one side of his face to the other. "Awwwww Sissy! I'm so glad your here you can help me ensure that those two love birds keep things rated g for the twinsies.." He added before casting Clint the I'm watching you move.

Bruce sighed silently enjoying his early morning meal as Steve took his usual seat. The twin girls sitting next to Clint.

"Unca Finn, nana said that Gwampa is doing betta." Andrea offered sweetly as she took the plate of food Natasha served her.

Stephanie had begun to eat as she nodded her head frantically. "She wants us to stway over tomorrows. Can wes?"

Clint seemed to maintain his role just fine without the brain tinkering from before. "I don't see why not.. Mom's probably lonely and you girls will be more than enough to make her a little happy." Clint said with a smile only to receive the same heart warming ones in return.

"Bozhe moy..." Natasha mumbled under her breath only to notice that Andrea was watching her curiously.

"Da.." Andrea offered with a toothy smile.

Steve froze bacon sticking from his mouth as he blinked in disbelief.

"What was that?" Natasha asked softly.

"Da.. Yes..I said yes in Wushin.. Papa wanted us to learn other stuffs.." Andrea offered with a soft sigh.

Cris sat at the bar plate to her as she nearly face palmed. 'Busted..' She thought with a sigh. "You two don't know the entire case do you?" She asked softly looking over her shoulder at the table filled with senior agents and key members of the avengers.

Clint arched a brow. "What do you mean by the rest of the case Crissy?" He asked calmly. It was an eerie calm that could send a very chilling shiver down one's spine as if you were about to be interrogated by the best of the best.

Cris gulped silently. "Can I drop them off with your mom first? Pretty pretty please Finny? Nana wanted to take them shopping.." She countered with her own sickly sweet tone. It automatically signaled that this bitch was an agent of SHIELD.

-/-  
"Fury said not to share all the case file information with you people." Cris offered as she sat on the cold wooden chair in the middle of the living room. The little girls long gone safe and far away from what ever the adults would possibly do to the young agent who began fidgeting.

"You mean Nicky boy is hiding stuff from us.. Again." Tony said simply motioning towards the others with an expression that screamed told you the bastard is a shameless liar.

"You don't have to tell us anything. We will just send you back to base and suggest we get another agent assigned to us.. Someone we can trust." Clint said half heatedly.

Natasha casted a half hopeful glance at the young agent before turning away. Guilt trip activated.

Cris frowned faltering instantly at the expression dealt to her as she blinked. "SHIELD harvested eggs and stuff from you two.. Those twins are your biological children.." She fired out before quickly covering her mouth. "Fuck I'm screwed.."

"Our what?" Natasha said blankly. The world was quickly moving too fast the room suddenly spinning around her. Death and torture were her thing.

With a loud slam the crimson haired assassin fell.

"Ummm.. Tasha?" Tony said glancing at the fallen agent nudging her with his foot. "Natasha..."

Steve turned to look at the silent archer. "Hey Barton..."

"Huh?" Forced out Clint.

"You don't look too great.." Steve offered arching a brow.

"Who would the father be Cris.. Who is it?"

"You are Agent Barton..."

"I'm.. I'ma father... Guys.. I'm.. I'ma..." Was all he managed before he fell face first next to his partner.

"I'm an uncle." Taunted a now smugger looking Stark if that could be physically possible.

"We should wake them..." Banner said with a sigh as he got up Steve getting up as well to assist. "This is going to only make things a wee bit more complicated.."

Cris sighed. "Yes, it will.. Fury isn't even aware of it but the counsel was.. I think. So imagine his surprise that the two twins that caused chaos belong to the two of them..."

Tony smirked even wider. "Ahh the apple does not fall far from the tree.. Now lets go get my.. I mean our nieces..."

The agent sighed as she lowered her head. "Mr. Stark... You seem to be enjoying this far too greatly.."

Bruce silently shook his head. "Oh trust me when I say that this is only the beginning..."

Steve rubbed the back if his head in curiosity. "I thought... Natasha said she was sterile..."

"SHIELD discovered otherwise..."


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Please read and review. Also, I don't own any of the music used in these fictions.

Song(s) featured that do not belong to me:

{{A/N: Hope you like it so far let me know Okies. More reviews equals faster Chapter production ;3 }}

Chapter Twenty: Bozhe Moy...

Clint sat on the couch head in his hands as he sat between Tony and Bruce, Steve sitting silently on the arm of the chair with a shocked expression.

Natasha however was still passed out in the recliner at the young agent busied herself in the kitchen making tea and possibly sandwiches for lunch.

"How did this happen?" Clint managed still in disbelief.

"Well you see the birds and the bees make babies.." Began Tony only to be cut off mid sentence by Clint himself.

He had a scowl on his face as he looked at the billionaire. "I didn't even really get to help in making the baby.. Babies. I always imagined annoying the crap out of her to go on a date, followed by a year of togetherness outside of missions, and then you know.." He offered making a lewd gesture only to receive a smack upside the head.

The prim and proper leader of the avengers had just crossed a line by smacking Barton upside the head. "Ms. Romanov is a lady. I would expect you to treat her like one or I swear I will ensure that you will be unable to continue with whatever train of thoughts you have in the future."

Bruce looked surprised as he slipped off the couch suddenly interested in helping prepare lunch leaving Barton with Stark, Rogers and an unconscious Natasha who would have skinned his ass alive if she had heard what he had said.

"Aren't I supposed to be the appalled older brother here?" Tony said crossing his arms giving Clint a glare. "If she really were my sister would you have said such a thing like that in front of me?"

"No.."

"Then pretend if you will I am her brother. Keep in mind if I were Russian the KGB would have already been summoned to dispose of you for bringing dishonor to my sister." Tony said simply giving Clint a look that would probably kill.

They would have continued their little male heart to heart about the women in their lives had the crimson haired assassin hadn't begun to stir.

Clint had a barb to throw as Tony if and when he had the chance about the treating women and his long history of womanizing ways that nearly cost him Pepper. He would sit and bid his time but for now his love of his life was waking up from being hit hard by reality. "Natty.." He offered rising from his seat rushing towards her as he took her hand in his.

Slowly but surely Natasha's eyes fluttered open. "What the hell happened.." She whispered looking at Clint before sitting herself up notching the same faces she could sworn were in her latest nightmare.

Clint rubbed his thumb gently over her knuckles as he offered her his best encouraging smile. "Can you elaborate Natty?" He asked.

"You were all in my dream or whatever and Cris mentioned we had children then everything went blank." Natasha offed with a sigh.

"Sorry to break it to you red but we are in Ohio not Kansas and that did just happen." Tony said simply with a sigh moving to sit back on the couch.

Steve seemed to be the only one slightly amused. "I actually understood that reference." He offered with a small smile before joining Stark.

Cris had returned tray in hand as she set it down on the coffee table. "I have records to prove it for you two if you'd like. It's not like Commander Fury had any clue as to what the results of the founder's testing." She offered as she grabbed a sandwich for herself as she sat on the ground. "You two should be thrilled. Can you imagine when you two make Clintasha Babies without the aid of a test tube?! They would be even fricken cuter."

Tony arched a brow at the teen as he grabbed a sandwich for himself. "Really you have names for them being paired up?" He said taking a bite. "Me and Pep got anything cutesy like that?"

Steve sighed not even wanting to know what the staff at SHIELD did when they were bored. This was more than enough to concern him as it was.

"Pepperony." Cris offered taking another bite with a bright smile she could totally see herself blending in with the group so far. "Oh come on.. Clintasha is awesome! Agent Stevens has a bet going on as to when they'd finally get together as a couple." She added not having any problem throwing a fellow agent into the line of fire. This had to be proof that she could pass of as Tony's little sister.

Natasha looked ill. "We.. We aren't or haven't even.." She stammered turning pink in the face as she looked at Clint then pointed an accusing finger at him. "You haven't even asked me out yet its all your fault!"

"My fault?" Clint asked looking at her innocently.

"Your fault for being.. Being so damn sweet and wonderful to me even after all the red I have managed to get in my ledger." She hissed out.

Clint grinned at her with his disarming smile. "You make it sound like it was a bad thing.." He taunted only to be smacked by the back of her hand.

"It is. Because you are also the worlds biggest asshole.." She fired at him before quickly moving forward her lips crashing against his in a heated kiss before she pulled away leaving not only Cris and Tony gaping in shock, but it had managed to cause the Super solider to turn pink with embarrassment and cause Bruce to choke on his sandwich.

"Get a room!" Tony and Cris managed in unison as they scowled at the two agents.

Natasha gave them all a dark look. "Then leave my house..." She muttered softly.

"Please.. We have some catching up to do." Clint added with a smirk as he moved quickly getting up on his feet lifting Natasha from where she was.

"Put me down!" Natasha hissed out as Steve lead the movement out of the house. Cris holding the tray of food as she moved with them.

As soon the team was long gone Clint stood Natasha up on her feet a grin gracing his lips only to have it instantly wiped off his face by the quick slap across his face as the angry Russian glared at him.

"What the hell Clint?!" She hissed still trying to mellow out after the emotional roller coaster that she had been on since yesterday. It was one thing fighting Hydra assholes, then it was another thing to find out your Partner was back, then it was another damn thing to find out you suddenly were capable of having kinds, then finding out you had kids. She was suddenly feeling older and like she could spend a few days under a rock or hinting under the bed to compose herself. Just because she was both SHIELD and Red Room trained didn't mean she was prepared to handle a whole lot of crazy ass facts in less than 24 hours. "Bozhe moy..." She hissed storming off towards her bed room leaving a stunned Clint Barton to rub his cheek as he stared after her.


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Please read and review. Also, I don't own any of the music used in these fictions.

Song(s) featured that do not belong to me:

{{A/N: And so regionals will begin with a torture filled classroom of teenagers and a pair of crazed assassins who were in love and me who was suddenly resistant.. This will be fun ;3 the more responses or comments I get the more likely I will post sooner its hard to be inspired when it isn't really noticed ya know}}

Chapter Twenty One: Panic attacks and Reunions

The crimson haired assassin had locked her partner out of her room after having threatened to shoot him in the knee if he tried to disturb her during what must have been a very vulnerable time for her. She drew her own knees to her chest resting her head on them as she felt her breaths quicken as she felt her eyes well with tears. She hadn't felt so lost like this in ages and yet she could understand why she felt that way. Even thought she was Natasha Romanoff she was so used to knowing the out come of every move she made, every breath she took could predict the results or issues she would face the next day. Her breaths came in faster and her heart felt like it was going to burst from the confines of her chest as she suddenly realized she was having a panic attack.

Natasha be dammed that he would leave her alone in her time of need. Clint had been threatened by her on more than one occasion he should have been scowling at her when she locked him out it wasn't as if he didn't know his way around a lock pick. He jimmied the door open noticing his Natasha curled into a ball shaking on the ground huddled in the corner by the bed as he moved towards her faster than he ever imagined it was breaking his heart watching her like this. It must have felt this way for her for a while being so close yet so far away from him that it must have added to the large weight on her shoulders. "Tasha.." He offered sitting beside her pulling her into a tight embrace half expecting to be stabbed in the leg with a pencil like the first breakdown she had a few years back.

"We.." Natasha whispered her voice sounding unlike her own as she allowed him to hold her tight. "We.. We have children.." She managed still reeling with the fact that she was able to have what they said she could never have. Her eyes closed as she buried her face into his chest holding him tightly. "Clint.. We.. Have children that we aren't even allowed to tell we are their parents." She added her voice cracking as the hardest part of having what you always wanted to be so close slipping threw your fingers tears flooded her eyes as she held him tighter. "What if they are all we can have? And they... They will never get to know who we are because we are dangerous. We aren't able to be parents because of our career." She managed as she felt the tears slip from her control staining his shirt as she shook against him.

What could he say to make this better? Clint was at a loss as he ran his hand up and down her back rubbing circles into her spine in hopes of comforting her. He rocked her gently from side to side before he stilled his movements lifting her face to look at him. "We can get through this.." He whispered looking into her eyes offering her a warm smile. His heart twisting in his chest as the Black Widow crumbled before him, her face stained with tears yet she was the most beautiful thing in the world to him. "Let's go to sleep.."

"Go away Barton." She hissed out trying to swat him away with her hands only to have them get caught as he stood up scooping her into his arms. "Dammit Clint do you ever listen!?" Se hissed as he carried her against her will towards the bed setting her down as he kicked off his shoes.

"You complain too much Natty. Just close your eyes and let me hold you.. It's been months since I have.. And I can admit that it affects my sleeping." He said with a sigh as she removed her shoes scowl still evident on her face as she rolled onto her side.

Natasha could glare at the wall all that she wanted it wasn't going to stop Clint Barton from smothering her with semi-unwanted affection. His arms wrapped around her waist as he curled up behind her his face in her hair as he breathed in her scent.

"I feel like I'm finally home.." He murmured into her hair only to hear the annoyed and defeated sigh escaping Natasha as she scooted back into his hold. Her body relaxing as her breathing and heart beat calmed down.

"You are still an ass hole." She hissed half heartedly as she closed her eyes. She missed him so much and now he was back to protect her from her nightmares that seemed to have been growing since he accepted being someone else for this stupid mission.


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Please read and review. Also, I don't own any of the music used in these fictions.

Song(s) featured that do not belong to me:

Churchill - Change; Sung by Natasha

Grouplove - Tongue Tied; Sung by New Directions

P!nk- Try; Sung by New Directions

{{A/N: happy belated V-day!}}

Chapter Twenty Two: All Coming Back to Bite you in the Ass

She was hoping to be angry at him all day, possibly for the entire week but it was fruitless especially as the twin girls returned home rushing in through the door as she sat on the couch legs curled to the side as she turned the page on her tablet. She had to think of a set list for Regionals. The girls bounced beside her eyes wide as if they had a feeling in their guts telling them she might be something more to them than just the nice lady who opened her home to their uncle.

"Natalia.." Stephanie began as she sat beside the lethal Assassin.

"Humm?" Natasha managed as she sat the device on the coffee table.

"Could you tuck us in please?" Stephanie asked excited as she took Natasha's hand in her own giving it a small squeeze.

Andrea watched the two before moving towards them grabbing Natasha's other hand pulling her to her feet. "Please.." She murmured softly.

The look they gave her was something they must have learned from their time with Clint. It disarmed Natasha as she rose to her feet leading them to their room motioning for them to change. Emerald eyes watched the girls after they changed pile into their beds, the redish color tint to their blonde curly locks caught her eyes. The grey of their eyes speckled with green. Her heart clenching as she noticed the small details that belonged to herself.

"Sing.." Andrea said yawning as she sat I her bed.

Natasha could sense where that one's demanding nature had come from. "Fine.. Close your eyes.." Natasha ordered with a yawn of her own.

"To make you want me I can fabricate the truth

I'll give you easy it'll keep me destitute

You hang me up on the line, hang me out to dry

And you got nothing to lose.." Natasha began to sing as she sat down on the edge of the bed running her hand over Stephanie's head.

"You've got the story all made up inside your head

You write me out of it and use your words instead

You hold me just out of reach, but you keep me pounding the beat, To take all the soul you can get.." The crimson haired assassin continued to sing as she closed her eyes only imagining that she was singing to Clint. It seemed like the discovery about the girls being theirs caused something to change within him and now he wanted her to do the same.

"You want me to change, change, change

You want me to change

You want me to change, change, change

You want me to change..." It wasn't easy, she couldn't change just like that even if she loved him with all her heart even if she wouldn't admit it out loud. Well she did, to Tony, Steve, and Bruce but admitting it to Clint himself would either make or break her.

"You take no chances and you give no other choice

You fill your pockets and you empty out my voice

You use the shallow and old, trade the heart for the gold, You sell the song for the noise..." She could swear that the song was blaming him as the sole bane of her existence yet, she was talking about herself. She never took chances with out calculating the risks. She was the heart snatcher that extinguished lives with her skills.

"You want me to change, change, change

You want me to change

You want me to change, change, change

You want me to change.." Stephanie had long since fallen asleep as she rolled to her side. A small smile gracing her lips as she dreamed about whatever it wAs children did.

"You want me to change, change, change

You want me to change

You want me to change, change, change

You want me to change" Andrea had done her best to stay stubbornly awake only to lose the battle as she laid on her back snoozing away a scowl on her face as she fought whatever battles were in her dreams. Natasha rose to her feet stifling a yawn as she made her way to exit the room walking into a warm wall of muscle.

Rubbing the sleep from her eyes as she met Clint's steel grey eyes, that smirk still on his face as she rolled her eyes at him. She couldn't fight him forever and if it were really meant to be then so be it. Wrapping her arms around his neck as she peered up at him tip toeing, due to the lack of height granted to her by heels,boots, and sneakers. "So Mr. Hudson, ready to get some sleep?" She asked rubbing her nose against his.

The action threw Clint for a doozy as he nearly stumbled backwards as his arms wrapped around her waist. "You don't say, Ms Rush.." He teased knowing that they had to keep up the cover for the kids. He scooped her into his arms walking upstairs. "You know Tasha.. We still haven't.." He began only to be hit hard in the shoulder as the crimson haired assassin allowed him to tote her around.

"You certainly won't especially with you killing our moment. We have school tomorrow.. Regionals to prepare for.. We only have so many weeks before Winter break.." She added with a soft yawn.

-/-

The beautiful cursive that was scrolled on the white broad just held one word. 'Regionals.' Natasha was already rearing to go and get her group to the top, it wasn't just because SHIELD told her to do it, no it was because she felt herself having a small ounce of attachment to the teens that she didn't think was possible. Sure, it was around the same mindset that she took this mission and actually enjoyed the fact that Tony Stark was being the responsible big crimson haired assassin only hoped his Pepper would be okay with the small changes.

"So we all know Regionals will be held the week after Valentines Day." Natasha began as she channeled her inner muse to pull the best Teacher move she could. "We still have the holidays to look forward to but it's never early to look at set lists." She added with a smile.

The boys had risen from their seats as they motioned for the music to begin as they started to sing. "Take me to your best friend's house

Go around this roundabout

Oh yeah

Take me to your best friend's house

I loved you then and I love you now

Oh yeah.."

As if challenges were going to be left un met the girls rose from their seats breaking out in song. "Don't take me tongue tied

Don't wave no goodbye

Don't..."

"Take me to your best friend's house

Normally we're making out

Oh yeah

Take me to your best friend's house

I loved you then and I love you now"

"Don't take me tongue tied

Don't wave no goodbye

Don't..."

The exchange between the two groups seemed to continue as the lone archer slipped into the room going unnoticed as he took his spot behind her.

"One, two, three, four

Don't leave me tongue tied

Let's stay up all night

I'll get real high

Slumber party; pillow fight

My eyes and your eyes

Like Peter Pan up in the sky

My best friend's house tonight

Let's bump the beats till beddy-bye.."

"Don't take me tongue tied

Don't wave no goodbye

Don't take me tongue tied

Don't kiss me goodnight

Don't..."

"Take me to your best friend's house

Go around this roundabout

Oh yeah

Take me to your best friend's house

I loved you then and I love you now"

"Don't leave me tongue tied

Don't wave no goodbye

Don't leave me tongue tied

Don't...

Don't leave me tongue tied

Don't wave no goodbye

Don't leave me tongue tied

Don't..."

Natalia smiled as her teens managed to blow her out of the water. They were ready. They could easily take regionals.

She had caught exchanged a glance with Clint and the smile slowly faced from her face as one of the monsters from her nightmares leaned against the doorway.

James Barnes smirked as he stepped in applauding the groups performance. "Good evening Ms Rush, Mr Hudson... I just wanted to say I heard about your performance at sectionals and wish you luck for regionals." He offered with a smirk as he glanced at Natalia eyes glued to her. "Come on Natalia... A song for old times sake no?" He offered. Before beginning his song. "Ever wonder 'bout what he's doing, How it's all turned to lies, Sometimes I think that it's better, To never ask why."

"Where there is desire, there is gonna be a flame, Where there is a flame, someone's bound to get burned, But just because it burns, doesn't mean your gonna die, You gotta get up and try, and try, and try, Gotta get up and try, and try, and try, You gotta get up and try, and try, and try." Natalia countered with her tone flickering anger slowly bubbling under her calm surface.

"Funny how the heart can be deceiving, More than just a couple times

Why do we fall in love so easy, Even when it's not right.." James was unfazed he knew how angry she was and w pushing her buttons wanting her to mess up in front of the students in front of Finn.

"Where there is desire, there is gonna be a flame, Where there is a flame, someone's bound to get burned, But just because it burns, doesn't mean your gonna die, You gotta get up and try, and try, and try, Gotta get up and try, and try, and try, You gotta get up and try, and try, and try!" Her cover wasn't going to falter even as the students ad Clint looked on in amazement.

"Ever worry that it might be ruined, And does it make you wanna cry

When your out there doing what your doing, Are you just getting by, Tell me are you just getting by, by, by.." Natasha continued not giving James a chance to say a damn thing she was going to end this and end this now.

James Barnes had taken a step towards her his body close as he looked down at the red head. The look in his eyes that familiar haunting look as she took a step back. Her voice gaining volume again the small hint of panic that would only go noticed by her partner caused him to get to his feet.

"Where there is desire, there is gonna be a flame, Where there is a flame, someone's bound to get burned, But just because it burns, doesn't mean your gonna die, You gotta get up and try, and try, and try, Gotta get up and try, and try, and try, You gotta get up and try, and try, and try..." Emerald eyes narrowed on Barnes as he back tracked.

Clint's hand rested on Natasha's shoulder causing her to relax slightly. The final verse of the song sung out by her. "You gotta get up and try, and try, and try..." Her voice going soft as she turned around. "Okay write up your set lists and we will compare notes next class don't think because the enemy knows me i'll give away any of our secrets.. We have Mr Hudson to thank for that. Night!" She added her friendly teacher guise in place as she waited for all the students to leave leaving her lane with Barnes and Barton.

"Come with me Natasha.. And none of them have to be involved.."

"I won't let you harm a single hair on any of them!" Clint growled out standing in front of Natasha.

"I'm not going back. I'm staying with my partner." Natasha hissed out.

Barnes shook his head laughing. "Says the woman who willingly abandoned her previous partner.."

"I never felt anything for you. Never! What I have for him is real. Something I didn't think was possible.." Natasha fired back her hands balled at her fists.

"I'll see you at Nationals if you make it there Tasha.."


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Please read and review. Also, I don't own any of the music used in these fictions.

Song(s) featured that do not belong to me:

{{A/N: So I do not know if you've seen my other little story that I started up on but I will be an advertising little brat tonight!;3 The Aftermath of Budapest - s/9022913/1/The-Aftermath-of-Budapest

For those of you who might want a little comedy, action, and smut.. Debating on adding some into this story but will hold off until you my readers vote on it via comments. So please read and review folks!}}

Chapter Twenty Three:

He wasn't supposed to have show up here, hell he wasn't even supposed to have known where she worked but the bastard did. Just what she needed Red Room's right hand still locked in a time where he still loved her. It made her sick. Her stomach twisted as she glared daggers at him and if she were gifted like one of the Fantastic Four she might have incinerated him in flames. "You do know it was never real love.." She hissed her current partner still standing in front of her as if ready to defend her, like she Natasha Romanoff needed to be saved from Bucky fucking Barnes. "They tossed me to you.. Do you know what it's like to live a lie? Allow someone you fully despise to touch you? To feel their grimy lips on your skin?" She hissed knowing her words might affect Clint. She had to stand her ground had to beat the Winter Solider at his own twisted game.

"Natalie.. Natasha.. Natalia.. What I had and still have for you is real. You still have time to make up your mind and come home. Russia hasn't turned its back on you.. You did." James offered as he turned around giving Clint a once over. She left his side for this? This man who was probably as broken and beaten as her? She needed someone stronger.

"Go to hell Barnes!" Natasha fired back lunging forward swiping madly at him only to notice she wasn't moving anywhere and all she was hitting was empty air.

Clint held her around her waist before moving quickly his eyes glaring at Barnes as he thew Natasha gingerly over his shoulder. "I don't give a crap about your past together. She chose me now get the hell out of my face before I shoot an arrow between your eyes.." He snarled his annoyance evident as his female counterpart finally stopped trying to slice and dice the man with her nails. He had to give Widow some slack her nails were painful, he learned that the hard way early on in his career.

"I shall leave you both then.. At least until Nationals.. That's where the fun will truly begin." James said with a smirk before exiting the class room.

The two assassins were silent, this wasn't supposed to be how he found out about him. She had planned out every damn detail about when she was going to share the final hidden details she kept close. He had every right to be disgusted with her. To hate her. Hanging over his shoulder silently waiting for him to say something.. Anything.

"Man talk about crazy ex-boyfriends.. Natty I would have thought you killed 'em all when you were done."

"Shut the hell up.."

"Why? I'll give you a list of all my exes.."

"They'll end up dead in a river somewhere.."

"Aww.. Is that jealousy I hear?" He taunted his mood improving. He knew he had won. Barnes could fight for Natasha's heart till his last breath but wouldn't ever come close to having it.

"Don't make me stab you.."

"Ooooh... I'm so scared." He acted scared for a second before laughing it off as he walked. "Little itty spider... Your kind of stuck with me.."

"..." Natasha sighed as she allowed him to be his little barbaric self carrying her as if she were a primitive female over his shoulder. Rolling her eyes as he walked. "Your a horrible example.. And your a teacher."

"So are you Miss Potty-mouth."


End file.
